Come What May
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Rangiku understands why Gin does what he does. Most of the time. She understands why he hurts himself, is always fighting, and is closed off to everyone but her. But she can't understand why Gin is allowing himself to sink deeper and deeper with each passing day. AU, drug-use, self-harm, impled child abuse/non-con, non-graphic yaoi, eventual Gin X Matsumoto. Gin X Toshirou non-con
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This chapter has been slightly revised. It's just the prologue and is meant to give a bit of background to the characters. The plot begins next chapter. **

"_I never meant for this to happen…"_

_Gin looked up into the white-haired man's face, not understanding why there were tears dripping onto the ground beneath them. He didn't know this man, so what was going on?_

"_I swear, if I knew she would have done this, Gin, I –"_

"_How do ya know my name?" Five-year-old Gin asked with childish curiosity as he held Rangiku's hand tightly. "No one ever cares about who we are. We're just… there…"_

"_Gin…" The man's tears came harder at these words. He reached out, wanting to pull the two children into his arms, but he stopped when the two before him flinched and recoiled. "Gin, my beautiful Gin…"_

"_Yer scarin' Rangiku, Mister…" Gin tilted his head to the girl that was clinging to him tightly. "She doesn't like men."_

_Realisation dawned on the man's face at these words. He choked on a cry. "..Gin… I know you probably won't believe me, but… I'm your father…"_

Gin awoke with a start, trying to get his dreams out of his mind. They weren't so much dreams as they were memories that played through his mind a lot during his unconscious moments, but they never failed to upset him.

The silver-haired male glanced over at his roommate, finding that Rangiku was still fast asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock, finding that it was barely five-thirty-seven in the morning.

"Migh' as well get up…" Gin muttered as he got to his feet, knowing that there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. He was an insomniac, and the little sleep he got was precious but once he had awoken, that was it.

Once he had changed out of his nightclothes and into something more comfortable for the day ahead of him, Gin left to head into the kitchen and make some toast. He wasn't much of an eater because of his first few years of life, but he knew that as long as he at least nibbled on something in the morning, his father's fears would subside.

Things were silent for a while until the first signs of life in the house apart from Gin sounded. A muffled laugh and two sets of footsteps towards the stairs told the Ichimaru that his father and god-father were awake. It was no surprise; those two were always up early unless sickness attacked the frail man.

Gin waited until the two had entered the kitchen with him before he spoke. "Good mornin', Dad. Good mornin', Shunsui."

"Good morning, Gin-kun." Both men smiled at the younger as they moved to prepare breakfast for the rest of the household. "Did you sleep well?"

Gin shook his head but didn't elaborate. There was no need; both males understood about the nightmares and insomnia.

"Go wake Tōshirō-kun and Rangiku-chan, Jū-chan." Shunsui nudged his lover. "Let me take care of things here."

Jūshirō nodded and did as told. Shunsui turned to Gin.

"Have you eaten?" Shunsui asked as he pulled a frying pan from the cupboard. Gin answered with a nod. "Got room for bacon and eggs?"

Gin groaned in discomfort. The thought of eating after having finished his toast made his stomach churn. He shook his head.

"Didn't think so." Shunsui's voice was softer than usual, indicating that the brunet was worried.

Neither of them spoke again until the rest of the family came downstairs and into the kitchen. It was no surprise that both Rangiku and Tōshirō hated having to get up with everyone else. They loved their sleep, but Shunsui and Jūshirō were firm believers that early mornings meant more time to spend with the family. Gin seemed to be the only one exempt from this rule, seeing as when he was still sleeping when everyone else was up, he was left alone.

Tōshirō sat down on Gin's left, slumping over the table as he waited for breakfast. Rangiku sat next to Tōshirō and pulled him into her overly-large breasts as she attempted to hug him. As usual, the white-haired boy scowled and tried to pull away.

"Mornin', Ran," Gin greeted his friend as he ruffled his brother's hair affectionately. He wasn't surprised when the busty female stood up and crushed him against her body next.

Jūshirō and Shunsui laughed wholeheartedly as they watched the scene before them. Their family was an odd one, none of them sharing the same last name or even similar personalities, but both adults loved the children all the more for it.

Tōshirō, who took his late mother's maiden name due to Jūshirō's wishes, was twelve and had already skipped a few grades, making him a sophomore. He was usually distant with his family, but had a remarkably close relationship with Rangiku, tolerating most everything she did.

While Gin still had his mother's maiden name as well due to the fact that his mother had ran off with him shortly after his birth, he preferred to forget about her and focus solely on the family he had now. He was quiet and didn't talk much, opening up only to Rangiku, but he did well in school despite the fact that he was rather anti-social. He loved his brother and did what he could with the younger, but he spent most of his time with Rangiku.

Rangiku was the most out-going of them all, even though she wasn't blood-related to any of them and had been adopted by Shunsui. Despite having a fear of strange men, she was always open to meeting new people and got along with most everyone she met. She had a curious way of always being able to cheer people up and her worst habit was giving out crushing hugs to everyone that usually wound up with someone's face pressed between her breasts. She wasn't above using her good looks to get what she wanted, but at the end of the day, she was just Rangiku Matsumoto.

Shunsui and Jūshirō were like yin and yang, never really complete without the other. They had grown up together, having known each other for almost their entire lives. While Shunsui was a huge flirt and used to sleep around with as many women as he could, Jūshirō had always been the shy one when it came to relationships. Shunsui was almost always found drinking his precious sake while the white-haired male rarely sipped at it. While the brunet was always dressing flamboyantly with his pink flowered kimono, Jūshirō usually made sure his clothes were plain and didn't stand out too much.

But, as odd a family as they were, they all loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"Do you want a cup of tea before you leave for school?" Jūshirō addressed the teenagers as he stood up to make himself a cup of tea.

"I'd love some sake." Shunsui sent his most charming smile at the younger male, only to receive a mock slap on the head.

"I will," Tōshirō answered as he nibbled at his bacon. Rangiku and Gin agreed.

**-XX-**

It didn't take long before the three were standing outside their house, waiting for the bus. As usual, Gin and Rangiku sat together while Tōshirō moved to sit with his own best friend, Momo.

It was hard to ignore the idiots behind them making fun of them, but when Rangiku's warm hand grabbed his own, Gin found the strength to continue ignoring them. Having had a hard past, Gin found it hard to stay out of trouble. He was often in fights at school and hung around with a bad group.

"It's okay." Rangiku's soft voice was meant only for Gin to hear. "Just ignore them. It's alright."

"Hey, Ichimaru!" One of the boys behind them yanked at Gin's silver hair, not liking the lack of attention. "Ichimaru, I heard you were out fucking whores with Aizen and the gang of rejects!"

Gin's teeth were grinding together as he squeezed his best friend's hand. They certainly knew what to say to set them _both _off…

Gin opened his eyes, revealing a stunning blue as he turned to face the idiots behind him. He ignored Rangiku as he opened his mouth, ready to let them have it.

"We all know that by 'whore'," one of the other boys spoke, "you mean Rangiku Matsumoto."

That was it. Gin threw the first punch, shouting obscenities as he clambered over the bus seat to have better access to his objects of hatred. The way Rangiku sobbed softly in the background only fuelled his anger. He could hear Tōshirō shouting at him to stop, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was bashing these two into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have about ten chapters of this already written, but I am just a bit unsure about posting it because it's a pretty dark fic. Please let me know if this chapter upsets you; it was written when I was needing a bit of an outlet for stress.**

"He needs a psychological evaluation." The Principle of Karakura High stared disapprovingly at Jūshirō and Shunsui. "How many times have I requested this of you, Ukitake-san? As his parent, it is your duty to-"

Jūshirō was quick to cut the balding man off. "– I have asked him before if he would allow me to take him to a psychologist, but he doesn't want to see anyone. I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want."

"He's nothing but a trouble child. I've lost count of how many times I've had to call you in due to his behaviour over the past years. I'm so sick of it. He's a menace to the other students here and the teachers can't handle him!"

"You listen here," Shunsui growled as he noticed the way his partner's face darkened with sorrow. "I've been nothing but loving to that boy and I _know _there's something wrong with him, but we can't force him to talk to anyone. He won't talk to us, so why would he talk to someone he _doesn't know? _ You don't know that kid's back story and don't you _dare _pretend to know."

"I don't think I'd want to know it, quite frankly," the balding man spoke as he leant back in his chair. "To have come out like that, you must have screwed up greatly somewhere."

Shunsui was about to retort in anger before his younger lover started coughing. He decided against replying as he reached out to rub Jūshirō's back, murmuring soft words of encouragement. He should have known better than to let out his anger out; he'd only ended up stressing his lover more and now, because of that, Jūshirō was having a minor attack.

The Principle watched in disgust as Shunsui held a handkerchief to Jūshirō's mouth, trying to calm him down with words. When at last the Ukitake did stop coughing, there were specks of blood on the hanky.

"Thank goodness it wasn't a bad one," Shunsui said as he put the small piece of cloth back in his pocket. He turned back to the man. "You're lucky I don't sue you. You've not only insulted our kid to our faces, but you did plenty to send him into an attack that could have killed him had it been bad enough. We're taking our kid and leaving."

As Shunsui stood up, he heard the balding man mutter to himself. "Two faggots claiming ownership to a failure…"

These words wouldn't have bothered Shunsui in the least had he been the only one to hear them, but alas, Jūshirō heard them as well. The younger man squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back tears.

"Shun…" Jūshirō whispered as he stood up to bury his face in his lover's chest.

"It's okay…" Shunsui wrapped his arm around the fragile man as he lead him out of the door and across the hall to where Gin was sitting.

"What's wrong with dad?" Gin asked as he saw the way his father was crying.

"He just had a minor attack," Shunsui explained as he guided the younger two out of the school. "He's alright."

The car ride home was quiet apart from Jūshirō's sniffs. Gin wasn't speaking and Jūshirō wasn't in the mood to talk. When they returned to the house, Gin immediately went upstairs to his room, leaving the adults alone.

"Do you want to talk to him or do you want me to?" Shunsui asked as they walked into their home and sat down on the couch.

Jūshirō shook his head. "I'll do it…"

The younger stood up to go to his son's room, but Shunsui grabbed his hand and sat him back down. He was surprised when Shunsui pulled him into a tight hug, whispering about how much he loved the younger and other affectionate things. He was sure it was because the Principle's words had upset him.

"Now go and talk to Gin, okay…?" Shunsui whispered as he released his lover. "I'll be down here with the sake."

Jūshirō couldn't help but laugh as he nodded. "Okay, drunkie."

Shunsui smiled, just glad to hear his partner's beautiful laugh again.

Jūshirō traversed the stairs slowly, knowing that he was about to walk into a fight. Gin was relatively calm, but if he were angry enough to get into fights, he usually simmered for a few days before he calmed back down, and if confronted, Gin wasn't above yelling and shoving.

Jūshirō tried to tell himself that it was just because of the way Gin's survival instincts had been honed that he was like this. It hurt him to think that his son wasn't as stable as he should be.

"Gin?" Jūshirō knocked on the younger's door as he politely waited for an answer. "Gin, can I come in?"

"Fuck off!"

Jūshirō winced at his child's language before he pushed the door open and stepped in. "Please, don't speak like that, Gin…"

Gin was sprawled out on his bed, holding a hand to his bruised and swollen face. His eyes were open and his gaze pierced through Jūshirō, holding such anger and hatred that the elder could never come to understand.

"Why should ya give a damn how I speak?" Gin spat. "Just leave me alone!"

"I love you, Gin, and –" Jūshirō's eyes softened in hurt as Gin interrupted him.

"No, yer don't!" Gin shouted. "Yer all over Tōshirō and Rangiku, but ya've never cared 'bout me!"

"That's not true…" Jūshirō found himself whispering.

"It is, and ya know it." Gin's voice was laced with poison.

"…" Jūshirō leant against the doorway, putting his face into his hands. His body quivered as he fought to hold back his emotions. "…I'll… I'll leave you alone for a while, Gin…"

Gin glared daggers at his father's back as the elder left. He waited until his door had been firmly closed before he reached under his pillow and grabbed the pocket knife he kept there. He flicked the blade out and raised it to his wrist, ready to add to his collection of scars.

The whole family knew what Gin did to himself, but whenever the conversation would come up, Gin would only retreat behind his barriers, leaving only his cold attitude behind.

"Fuck him, and fuck everyone else…" Gin hissed as he dragged the blade through his skin. He continued to slash until there was blood dripping from all over his arm and he felt weak and lightheaded. Gin whimpered and glanced down at the unfamiliar feeling. Why was one of them hurting more than usual? "Shit… I cut it too deep…"

Gin reached out to grab an old cloth on his bedside table to try and stop the bleeding, but it was useless when his blood only soaked through in seconds. He stood up, immediately fighting the urge to pass out, and instead left his bedroom, heading straight for the bathroom.

By the time he had pushed the bathroom door open and stumbled in, everything was black and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He collapsed to the ground before he could grab one of the towels hanging on the rack, his entire body feeling weak and hot.

"What the…?"

Gin didn't even register to the panicked voice that was now shouting for help. All he knew was that he was in so much discomfort, he wished he could pass out and make it end. He wasn't aware of the two voices talking above him, nor was he able to acknowledge when he was carefully lifted and then lowered onto something soft almost immediately.

What was he was aware of, however, was regaining consciousness in a hospital after he had blacked out. His entire family was by his side, clearly having been distraught about the situation.

Rangiku looked as if she had been crying for hours, while Tōshirō was fast asleep in his father's lap with a red, tear-stained face. Jūshirō was the same, but his head was resting on Shunsui's shoulder as he slept with a frown. Shunsui was holding his partner's hand, his eyes half lidded with a scowl bigger than Jūshirō's on his face.

"You're finally awake, Gin…" It was rare to hear Shunsui sound sad; he was always so happy and optimistic.

Gin blinked a few times, not quite sure what had happened. He felt lightheaded and a tad nauseas.

"Where…" It felt strange to speak, Gin thought. It felt like a surreal experience. "…What happened…?"

"You don't remember?" Shunsui questioned. His frown deepened when Gin shook his head. "…I found you in the bathroom, Gin… There was blood everywhere…"

Gin blinked again as he took it in. It took a few seconds before he realised what the brunet was talking about. "O-oh…"

"Please, tell me it was an accident…" Rangiku's voice was heavy with sobs. She reached out and took Gin's right hand, knowing that it was his left arm that was injured. "Please, Gin…"

Gin's mind swam with confusion. He honestly couldn't remember what he had been trying to do or not.

"…I…" Gin swallowed before he continued his sentence, "…I don't remember…"

"The nurse said the morphine won't be good for him," Shunsui said in a soft tone, trying to bring comfort to Rangiku. He knew the girl wouldn't let him touch her, so the next best thing was to use his voice to soothe her. "It's best we wait until he comes home before we try and talk to him like that."

Rangiku bit her lip, fighting back more tears as she nodded. She knew that the brunet was right. "Gin, I love you so much…"

Gin coughed a few times before he nodded. "I love you, too, Rangiku…"

"You've been out for a few good hours, Gin," Shunsui explained. "You really had us all scared this time."

Gin nodded, not knowing what to say. He glanced down at Rangiku's hand for a few seconds before he pulled it towards his face. The girl was compliant with what he wanted and watched as he rubbed his cheek along her hand.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Rangiku whispered. It was rare for her best friend to be affectionate.

"Yes…" Gin mumbled. "Ran, sleep with me?"

Rangiku glanced at Shunsui, not sure what to do. Yes, she didn't mind sharing a bed with her friend if it would help bring him comfort, but he was in a _hospital _bed, and she didn't want to hurt him more than he already was.

Shunsui just nodded.

"Okay." Rangiku smiled at Gin as she climbed onto the bed with the older teenager. She glanced at Shunsui, who was mouthing _just until he falls asleep _to her.

Rangiku wasn't surprised when Gin turned onto his side and cuddled into her as best as he could with her breasts in the way. She reached out and ran her hand through the silver locks, always mindful of the IV cords and drips that were connected to his arm.

"Ran…" Gin murmured as he leant into the touches. His eyes were closed and he sounded as if he were on the verge of sleep. "Rangiku… Promise never ta leave me…?"

"I promise," Rangiku answered without hesitation. She was just in time to see the little smile creep up on her friend's face. It warmed her heart to know that she was the only one who could genuinely make him smile.

"Love you… Rangiku…" And then Gin was fast asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Gin was released from the hospital. He was currently helping Tōshirō with homework, having nothing to do until Rangiku got back from hanging out with her friends in town.

Gin envied Rangiku sometimes. He really did. She made friends so easily while Gin always struggled. No matter what he did, people hated and feared him, which lead him to the idea that if people were going to hate him, it might as well be for a reason, which was why he always smiled and kept his eyes closed in a show of faux happiness. Better to hide behind a mask than be seen for what he really is…

"Gin?"

Gin shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts at Tōshirō's voice. "Sorry?"

"I asked you how to do this." Tōshirō's small hands pointed at one of the questions in his maths book. It wouldn't have been a problem, but Tōshirō had been home sick for a few days and had missed his lessons on a new topic.

"It's easy, 'Shiro." Gin grabbed his brother's pen and wrote out a formula. "Soh cah toa. Sin equals opp'site over hypot'nuse; cos equals adjacent over hypot'nuse; and tan is opp'site over adjacent. If the x is on top, it's a multiply. If it's on the bottom, it's a divide. Do the first question for me."

Knowing that Tōshirō could easily figure out what was expected of him from such a vague answer, Gin sat back and returned to his thoughts.

Rangiku had asked him to come into town with them, but Gin had declined, wanting to spend time with his brother instead. He didn't really like the people that Rangiku hung around with. That Kira kid was okay. He got along well with the blond boy, having common ground with him.

Izuru Kira was depressed and his abusive foster family made it worse for him. Gin had always wondered why Kira looked up to him as an idol and always sought him out when he needed to talk, but he didn't mind. It felt good to be needed.

"Gin!"

Gin frowned as Tōshirō snapped at him. "What?"

"Stop spacing out! I asked you if this was right!" Tōshirō shoved his paper in his brother's face.

Gin took it and looked. "Sin forty-two degrees times thirty-one equals twenty point seventy-four. Good work, Shiro. The next one is harder. See if ya can work it out fer me."

Toshiro nodded, studying the notes Gin had prepared in advance for him. He wondered why the elder kept spacing out so much. It wasn't unusual for Gin to not pay attention, but the Ichimaru was usually always attentive when he was helping others.

Gin listened carefully to the world around him as Tōshirō worked silently. He heard the scratching of the pen next to him, his father's laughter and Shunsui's voice from the bedroom next to Tōshirō's. He could hear cars driving past in the street below their two-story home and some of the kids next door yelling and screaming in a playful manner from their backyard.

"Is this right, Gin?" Tōshirō handed back the paper, excited to see how well he understood a topic he had never been taught before.

Gin studied it carefully before nodding. "That's good. Always use the negative when you're finding an angle."

Tōshirō smiled happily. "Thanks, Gin. I'm going to go show dad and Shunsui."

"Okay."

Gin didn't know why it hurt to watch his brother walk out of the room with a happy smile on his face. Was it because even though he was the one helping, it was really their dad that Tōshirō wanted to impress?

Whatever the reason was, it left a painful wound in his heart that made Gin feel as if he just wasn't good enough.

"Hey, dad…" Gin heard Tōshirō's excited voice through the thin walls of their rooms, "…look at what I can do! I can do it already and I wasn't even taught!"

"Oh, very good, 'Shiro!" Gin was sure that his father would have been hugging the child in glee. "I have a reward for you!"

Gin heard his brother groan as the sound of a drawer being opened caught his sensitive ears. "Dad, no more candy! You know I don't like sweets!"

"But we 'Shiros have to stick together, don't we?"

If Gin had his eyes open, he would have rolled them. Instead, he reached up and held his chest, wishing that the aching in his heart would just go away. It was _so nice_ of Tōshirō to mention that he had been the one helping him understand trigonometry…

**-XX-**

It was no surprise that when Rangiku came back home with two of her friends in tow, they left Gin alone. They had originally walked into the bedroom to find the silver-haired teen sitting on the bed staring at the roof with a faraway look in his eyes. If he were having a bad day, it was best to leave him alone.

While the sounds of Rangiku's loud laughter echoed from downstairs, soon joined by Kira and their friend Shūhei Hisagi, Gin was making his mind up to go to his _own _friend's house. He stood up and grabbed his white jacket. He slipped it on before he grabbed his shoes and house keys, knowing that he would be gone for a while.

Everyone was used to Gin disappearing for days on end. While it upset them to no end to know that he had just left without so much as a goodbye and having no way of knowing if he were okay or not, there was nothing they could do to stop his wandering.

Gin knew exactly where he wanted to go today. It was a fair hike, but he didn't care; he had wandered for longer before.

**-XX-**

Almost two hours had passed before Gin found himself right outside the house he wanted to be at. He didn't bother knocking and instead pushed the front door open before he walked in.

"Aizen?" Gin called as he headed to the living room. He made sure he had his usual smile on his face and closed his eyes, knowing that Aizen hated not being able to read him. "Are you in?"

"Door would be fucking locked if he weren't!"

Gin rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's voice. He and the blue-haired teenager had never gotten along.

"Come in, Gin," the collected voice that belonged to Sōsuke Aizen called.

Gin entered the room, finding his associates crowded around in a group. He sighed, knowing exactly what they were doing.

There was a reason that despite hanging around with these people, he didn't consider them friends. Several reasons, actually. One; the majority of the group were pot-heads; two; all but one of them were almost always drinking, and three; their discussions about women were absolutely disgusting to Gin and he _resented _when Rangiku was dragged into it through no fault of his own.

"Shit, you look terrible," Grimmjow said as soon as he saw Gin.

Gin didn't let his smile drop, though he wondered what the younger male was talking about. "I always look this way."

"You're pale as fuck."

"Shut up, Trash…" Ulquiorra Cifer, the only one in the group apart from Gin who wasn't into drugs and didn't smoke, muttered.

Gin was relieved that Grimmjow had turned on the black-haired boy, leaving him alone for the time being. He glanced at the others, seeing who was present.

There was Coyote Starrk, a brunet that spent three-quarters of his life asleep, and Nnoitra Gilga, a black-haired teenager who seemed to be just as obsessed with fighting as Grimmjow was, though Gin was sure that their reasons for fighting differed greatly. Kaname Tōsen was present as always. Though he was blind, his loyalty to Aizen knew no boundaries.

"What brings you here, Gin?" Aizen asked as he handed a bong to Tōsen.

Gin just shrugged and sat down in between Aizen and Ulquiorra. He didn't mind the raven-haired boy; he didn't speak much and was usually polite to Gin when they were talking. The only reason he could have fit in with the group was because he hated humans. He would have seemed like a normal person otherwise.

"Family pissing you off again?" Grimmjow turned back to Gin because Ulquiorra wasn't biting.

"None of yer bus'ness, Grimmjow," Gin muttered as he tightened his jacket around his thin body. "Leave me alone."

"Try it, Gin." Aizen gestured to the bong that was being passed around the group. "It will help."

Gin shook his head. "Ya know I'm not like that, Aizen…"

"Then have a drink." Aizen didn't wait for a reply and instead stood up, heading to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with a bottle in his hand. "Drink."

Gin frowned as he looked at the label. _Herencia de Plata Anejo_ . "What is this?"

"Tequila," Aizen said as he placed a shot glass down beside them. "Drink it."

Gin turned his nose up at the request. "I don't wan' ta."

Aizen growled and slapped Gin across the face. He snatched the bottle from the younger's hand and unscrewed its lid. He tipped it into the glass and thrust it as the silver-haired teenager as if it were burning his hands.

Gin flinched unconsciously at the action before he warily took the glass. He sniffed at it before he glanced back at Aizen. He hated the fiery gaze he was fixed with and sipped hesitantly at it.

Ichimaru's eyes opened at the warm caramel taste that was left on his tongue. He glanced up at Aizen, growing curious about the knowing smirk on the elder's face.

"I knew you'd see things my way…" Aizen said as he refilled the glass. He watched as Gin downed a few more shots before he grabbed the bottle and drunk straight from it.

Gin felt… _different. _His world was spinning and he couldn't think clearly. But inside, he was… well, he wouldn't say _angry, _but he felt as if his bottled-up emotions were stronger than they usually there.

Aizen was pleased with the way the younger male had drunk an entire bottle of tequila by himself straight from the bottle. He had not allowed anyone to take the bottle from him, wanting to see the results of his coercive nature.

**-XX-**

Rangiku couldn't say that she didn't enjoy her time with Izuru and Shūhei. She always loved spending time with them. While Shūhei had left to go home, Izuru was staying the night with her so that he could have a break from his foster parents.

"Hey, Rangiku?"

Rangiku looked down at her lap, making eye contact with the younger male. While they had been watching the TV, Izuru had spread out along the couch and rested his head in the girl's lap.

"What's up?"

"Do you like Gin?" Izuru's one visible eye sparkled with mischief.

Rangiku blushed and looked away. "A-ah, no… Why would you think that?"

Izuru smiled as he sat up. "You're always talking about Gin and I noticed that you were upset when he left."

Rangiku's blush darkened. "…He's… He's like my brother, so course I'm going to be upset if he's gone!"

"Na-uh!" Izuru teased. "I think you like him!"

"I think you do, too!" Rangiku shot back. She laughed when Izuru's mouth closed and a reddish tint covered his cheeks. "C'mon, Kira, lighten up! It's just a joke."

Izuru sent a wary smile back at Rangiku. He lay back down and returned his head to Rangiku's lap.

"I think you're right, though, Kira," Rangiku spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I think I _do _like Gin more than I should."

"You should tell him," Izuru pointed out.

Rangiku shook her head. "You don't know him like I do. He wouldn't like it."

"What's the worst he could do? Say no?"

Rangiku sighed as she ran fingers through her friend's blond hair. "…You don't know our backstory, Izuru. That's why you don't understand that he won't like it."

Izuru frowned. "Was it that bad? He didn't talk much about his own problems. He mostly listened to me and offered advice."

Rangiku nodded. "He doesn't like talking about it. The only reason that Jūshirō knows anything is because I told him about some of the stuff that happened."

Izuru dipped his head. "…May I… ask what happened…?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Gin doesn't like people knowing about it, Izuru."

"Why?" Wide blue eyes stared at Rangiku in confusion. "I don't understand what could be so bad…"

"…Gin… feels weak because of what happened," Rangiku explained. "He feels as if he wasn't strong enough to protect us, that he's weak because of things out of our control. That he's just not good enough. And he holds so much pain inside of him, it amplifies things."

"…I'm sorry…" Izuru whispered.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Please, don't mention any of this to him, okay? It will only upset him further."

Izuru offered one of his strongest smiles as he nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you."

With that said, the two returned back to the television screen, content with watching as much anime as they could for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The first half of this chapter is a bit of character development, but at the end of the chapter, you will find out a bit more about Gin's past and have a bit more of an understanding about what happened to him and Rangiku.**

When Gin returned home three days later, it was clear that something was really wrong. The boy was very jumpy and complaining of headaches. He was sweating and nauseas, and his skin was clammy. His hands shook and he was paler than usual.

It took only one glance from Shunsui to realise what was wrong.

"He's been drinking," the Kyōraku pointed out immediately, "and he's now having withdrawals."

Rangiku and Tōshirō looked at each other with nervous expressions. They couldn't quite picture Gin drinking, seeing as the Ichimaru had always been so set against it. Something must have really gone wrong for him to have come home like this.

"Gin doesn't drink…" Jūshirō mumbled as he glanced from Shunsui to Gin. It was clear that the white-haired male didn't want to believe the other's words. "Besides, he's far too young to drink…"

"He's seventeen, Jū-chan," Shunsui pointed out. "He's old enough to find a way around laws."

"But he – " Jūshirō jumped as Gin shouted, interrupting him.

"Stop fuckin' talkin' 'bout me as if I'm not here!" Gin shouted as he reached up and grabbed his head. He groaned in pain before he shouted again. "Yer makin' my headache worse! Leave me alone!"

Jūshirō's eyes were wide at this outburst. He was not expecting something like that, but he really shouldn't have been surprised. He gasped as he witnessed his oldest son grabbing Tōshirō by the hair and shoving him out of the way.

"Gin!" Jūshirō tried to reprimand, but he was instantly silenced by another angry shout from the younger. He leant down and put his arms out, seeing the way Tōshirō was running towards him. "Are you okay, 'Shiro-chan?"

Tōshirō trembled slightly in his father's arms. "H-he scared me…"

Rangiku was staring after her best friend in disbelief. No matter how things had been before, Gin had never once taken it out on Tōshirō. She looked back at the white-haired boy and his father for a few seconds before she approached them.

"Tōshirō, don't cry…" Rangiku reached out and wiped the tears from her friend's face. She pried the younger away from his dad and instead kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. "It's okay. It's okay, Tōshirō."

"Can you take him into the kitchen and serve him his dinner, dear?" Jūshirō asked Rangiku as he stood back up and turned to Shunsui. "It's cooked and ready to be eaten."

"Sure. Come on, Tōshirō. Let's go eat."

Tōshirō was silent as he followed the older girl out of the room, leaving Jūshirō and Shunsui together.

"You let him push you around too much, love," Shunsui pointed out. "You need to put your foot down with him."

Jūshirō sighed. "I know…"

"Then why don't you?" Shunsui wrapped his arms around his partner, not wanting the younger to think that he was angry.

"I…" Jūshirō relaxed in the embrace. "…I really don't know…"

"You saw what he did to Tōshirō-kun, Jū-chan."

"…Gin is… hurting…" Jūshirō had not felt so weak in a long time. He didn't know how to deal with Gin, and the boy's trouble behaviour was really taking its toll on him.

"Yes, but Tōshirō is _twelve. _ You saw how upset _he _was."

"…Shun… Just… I don't feel well… Please, leave me be for the night…"

Shunsui sighed before he nodded. He tightened his hold on his lover for a few seconds before he released the smaller male. He watched as the white hair disappeared up the stairs before he entered the kitchen to eat with the teenagers.

The brunet put on his biggest smile as he sat next to Tōshirō. "Doesn't this smell delicious! How is it, kids?"

"It's good…" Rangiku muttered as she twirled some of the spaghetti strands on her fork. Tōshirō remained silent.

"Jū sure is a good cook." Shunsui pulled his bowl closer to him as he prepared to eat. "Rangiku, would you be a darling and get me a glass of sake, please?"

Rangiku nodded. She stood up and grabbed the sake from the cabinet above the sink. She listened to Shunsui trying to get Tōshirō to talk to him as she poured her adoptive father a drink.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Shunsui gently prodded at the boy. He frowned when he got no reply, but he wasn't discouraged. "You should eat it before it gets cold. Jūshirō wouldn't like for you to be eating cold food."

Tōshirō still ignored his elder.

"Tōshirō-kun, I think you should keep eating your dinner. You're already skinny enough as it is, and with your health…"

"I'm fine…" Tōshirō mumbled as he put his fork down by his bowl. "I…"

"It's understandable that you're upset," Shunsui said in a gentle tone. "I would be, too."

"I'm not upset...!" Tōshirō growled. "I'm just…"

"Not upset?" Shunsui reached out and rubbed his thumb along Tōshirō's cheek. "Then why do you have tears running down your cheeks?"

"Leave me alone!" Tōshirō snapped.

Rangiku, who had been standing at the counter the entire time, approached the two males. She placed the glass down in front of Shunsui and wrapped her arms around Tōshirō.

"Thank you, honey," Shunsui said as he watched Tōshirō twist in the girl's hold and embrace her back.

"You shouldn't say you're fine when you're not, 'Shiro-chan," Rangiku whispered as she tightened her hold. "It will only push us away and upset us."

"I don't want to talk about it…" Tōshirō whispered back. "I… I don't want to…"

"Then say that." Rangiku smiled. "Tell us that you're not okay, but you don't want to talk about it just yet."

Tōshirō was silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Okay…"

Rangiku kissed Tōshirō's cheek as she released the boy, laughing when he scrunched his face up and pulled away. He glared at his friend before he picked his fork back up and returned to his dinner.

"Where's Jūshirō?" Rangiku asked as she glanced at the man's bowl sitting in front of an empty seat.

"He said he wanted to go to bed," Shunsui said. "I'll bring it up to him soon if he's still awake."

"Is he not feeling well?" Tōshirō asked.

Shunsui shrugged. "Who knows? I think he's just distressed more than anything. He was pretty upset with Gin."

"Why didn't he say anything…?" Tōshirō asked as he looked down at his lap. "…When Gin shoved me like that…"

"I don't think he knew what to say, 'Shiro," Shunsui tried to soothe.

"Yeah, well…" Tōshirō stabbed at his spaghetti as he screwed his face up in anger. "He's our _father. _He should _know _what to say and actually _step in. _He's just stupid and shouldn't have kids if he isn't willing to stand up for me against my own _brother."_

"Don't say such things about your dad, 'Shiro," Shunsui said. It took all his strength to not growl at the boy, knowing that the younger was still upset. "He loves you and Gin with all his heart. He's doing the best that he can, alright? You're too young to understand just how hard he tries to make sure that nothing falls apart in _all _of our lives."

"He doesn't do that for me…" Tōshirō mumbled. "All he does is shove that stupid candy on me when I never want it…"

"Tōshirō." Shunsui reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, holding it tightly. He noticed that Rangiku was paying close attention to his words, almost as if she knew what he was about to say. "Tōshirō, your father quit his high-paying job so that he could be home to take care of everyone and make sure everything is clean and in its place by the time everyone gets home. He pushes through even when his sickness is at its worst so that _we _can be happy with meals being on time and the house chores done.

"He's had to put up with a lot of people telling him that Gin is beyond help and he should just give up, but he always defends your brother, saying that he loves Gin too much to do that. Even when _you_ were young and your health got bad enough to put you in hospital, he sat by your side all day every day, hearing nurses tell him that it would be your last day alive. But he never gave up hope that you would pull through.

"And when people would say cruel things about you around your father… I have honestly never seen him as angry and defensive as I have during those times. He may not know how to handle Gin, but I swear on my _life _that Jūshirō _does _stand up for you. He's even been bashed a few times because he wouldn't let people say what they were saying about you."

"…" Tōshirō looked down at his food. He honestly didn't know any of that about his dad. Sure, he had seen Jūshirō insist that he was fine as he went about cleaning the house when he looked like a walking corpse, but… being bashed just because he was defending his kid…?

"Shunsui is right, 'Shiro," Rangiku insisted.

Tōshirō looked at her. "How do you know…?"

"I talk to them." Rangiku smiled. "While you sit in your room being anti-social, I actually care about their stories and what they have to say."

Tōshirō scowled at her before he turned his attention back to Shunsui. He nodded. "…I'm sorry for offending you, Shunsui. I know you love him very much."

"Damn right I do." Shunsui's usually kind gaze turned stern as he narrowed his eyes at Tōshirō. "If I ever catch you speaking about your dad like that again or doubting him, I'll smack you."

Tōshirō's eyes widened at the threat while Rangiku laughed loudly. It was very rare for Shunsui to get angry, much less raise a hand against anything. He was too lazy to so much as raise his voice.

**-XX-**

Dinner was quiet that night. While Tōshirō was lost in thought, Rangiku and Shunsui conversed softly about everyday things.

Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes had been washed, Tōshirō departed to his own room to get some sleep. He was joined not long later by Rangiku, who insisted on sleeping with him tonight.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed…?" Tōshirō yawned as he moved to lie against the wall; the single bed wasn't big enough for both of them when Rangiku's breasts had to be taken into consideration.

"Because I share the room with Gin, and I don't want to see him right now…" Rangiku mumbled as she wrapped her arms around the boy. She smirked when Tōshirō tried to free himself from the embrace but only tightened her hold. "And besides; it's been a long time since we've slept together, Mr Grumpypants."

Tōshirō mumbled something under his breath before he reluctantly stilled, knowing there was no point in trying to get out of Rangiku's arms. The two laid in silence for a while before Tōshirō spoke.

"…Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything…?" The Hitsugaya mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku whispered sleepily. "You never ask us anything…"

"But when I ask about you and Gin, no one ever tells me anything," Tōshirō whined.

Rangiku was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "…The reason no one tells you anything is because… Shunsui and Jūshirō don't know very much, and… neither of us are willing to talk about our pasts…"

"I don't understand." Tōshirō snuggled in closer to the teenager, relaxed enough to let his walls down. "What could be so bad about it…?"

"…Gin and I lived on the streets for years, 'Shiro…" Rangiku whispered as she ran a hand through her friend's hair.

Tōshirō gasped, wide awake now. "W-what do you mean…?! D-didn't you…?!"

Rangiku shook her head. "No, Tōshirō. We were street urchins. Both Gin's mother and my parents abandoned us when we were very young."

"…" Tōshirō grit his teeth as he grabbed at his hair in frustration. "Abandoned… B-but… dad would…!"

"Gin doesn't talk about his mother because of what she did to him," Rangiku tried to explain. "She abused him physically and neglected him terribly, and when he got old enough to understand it, he was abused emotionally and mentally. …Gin said that once he started to shut down from the abuse and stopped responding to stimuli, she just put him in the car, drove him out to the middle of the town and left him there."

"…I…" Tōshirō felt hot tears lick at his eyes. "…I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't, 'Shiro. Even Shunsui and Jūshirō don't know that much. There's so much more to Gin, but I know he wouldn't want you to know."

"…What about you, Rangiku?" Tōshirō looked up at her with his stunning green eyes. "What's your story?"

"…" Rangiku shook her head after a minute of decision. "I won't tell you because you're too young to understand it, okay? Maybe… when you're older."

"No, tell me now." The Hitsugaya tugged at Rangiku's sleeve.

"Tōshirō, you're far too young to hear about such a thing," Rangiku tried to explain. "Besides; I don't want to talk about it, and Jūshirō wouldn't want you to know, either."

Tōshirō sighed before he nodded. "Alright…"

"Now go to sleep, okay? We have school tomorrow."

Tōshirō nodded again, already half asleep. He snuggled in closer to Rangiku and, before he knew it, was fast asleep.

Rangiku lay awake for a little longer, thinking about her past. She willed herself to stay strong, knowing that she couldn't be weak with Tōshirō in her arms. Instead, she struggled to change her thoughts to something a little happier before she finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"_No cry…" Gin looked down at the girl cowering against the alley wall. "Ya no cry…"_

_The girl had shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair and wore a look of fear. Her eyes were wide and her lip quivered as tears dripped down her face. She whimpered and pulled away when Gin tried to reach out to her._

"_No be scared…" Gin closed his eyes as he smiled at the girl. "I… I Gin… I three."_

_The girl's body slowly stopped quivering as she observed the smile on the boy's face. She copied his expression before she spoke._

"…_Rangiku…" The girl's voice shook, but Gin understood that she was just scared. "…You talk funny…"_

_A small laugh escaped Gin's lips – his first laugh in his entire life. "I… I learn from… Yuki…"_

"_Yuki?" Rangiku tilted her head in curiosity. "Is she your mother?"_

_Gin frowned. "…Don't know… She… only yell, though… I don't…"_

_Rangiku slowly pulled herself away from the wall. She sat down in front of Gin and reached out, grabbing the boy's hand. "I'll help you to talk."_

_Gin's smile brightened. He nodded, not knowing how to express his thanks._

Gin frowned as he sat at his desk. He couldn't help but think about his past. He didn't know why, but ever since Aizen had gotten him hooked to drinking, he had been unable to think of anything but his history.

"Fuck!"

Gin didn't remember picking up the bowl that had been on his desk and throwing it against the wall. He jumped as the fragile glass shattered and then buried his face in his arms. He frowned as Shunsui's loud snores ended and were replaced by two sets of footsteps running to his bedroom.

"Go away…" Gin mumbled as his door was opened and the two adults flicked the light on. "Leave me alone…"

"What happened, Gin?" Jūshirō asked in a soft tone as he caught sight of the broken glass that had been thrown at the wall separating their bedrooms.

"Nothin'…" Gin mumbled again, not removing his face from his arms. "Go back to sleep."

"It's three in the morning," Shunsui said. "I don't think either of us are going back to bed any time soon."

"…"

"I'll clean this up…" Jūshirō muttered as he left to find a dustpan and brush. "Watch where you're standing, Gin."

Shunsui stayed, surveying Gin intently. Though it wasn't unusual to be woken throughout the night due to Gin's unpredictable behaviour, it hadn't reached this point before. Usually they were awoken because the teenager's TV had been turned up too loud or he was downstairs making a ruckus, or even because he was lonely and wanted to sleep with them.

Never before had Gin woken them up in a fit of anger.

"What brought this on?" Shunsui asked as he stepped further into the room, mindful of the shards lying around.

"'m fine!" Gin snapped.

"No, you're not. Look at you; you're a mess."

"Thanks." Gin muttered sarcastically.

Shunsui sat down on the bed, waiting for Jūshirō to return. "Why do you do this, Gin?"

Gin lifted his head and shot a glare at the man. "Fuck off."

"Nice language, Gin. Really shows how much you appreciate us caring about you."

"Ya don't care…" Gin dropped his head again.

"Tell me; why would you start drinking? Where did you get it from?"

Gin shrugged. "Aizen made me drink it. Happy now that ya have yer answer?"

"No. I want to know; did you _want _to drink it or was it forced?"

"No, I didn't want it…" Gin muttered, knowing that Shunsui wouldn't leave him alone until he knew what he wanted to know. "Aizen fuckin' slapped me aroun' till I did."

"Why do you even talk to him, Gin…?" The hurt in Shunsui's voice was clear as day. "You know that he's bad for you!"

"It's not yer bus'ness!" Gin growled.

Shunsui sighed. "Gin, listen to me; neither Jūshirō or I are happy with your choice of friends, but we –"

"They're not my friends!" Gin shouted. "I hate 'em!"

"Then why hang around them, Gin?" There was a pleading in Shunsui's voice that Gin _knew _didn't belong there. "Why would you subject yourself to such unhappiness?"

"Hangin' 'round with people ya hate is better than bein' all alone!" Gin growled and threw a pen at Shunsui. "At least I'm not a nobody when I'm with them! They don't… they're not 'fraid of me or hate me!"

"But you can have _real _friends who will love and care for you if you just _try, _Gin." Shunsui sighed.

"Ya think… I haven't tried…?" Gin grabbed at his hair in frustration. "Just… Just leave me alone!"

Shunsui sighed again as he watched the boy. He could hear Jūshirō in the hallway talking to one of the other kids.

"You have Rangiku and Tōshirō, Gin…" Shunsui whispered. "Why can't you understand that you're not as alone as you think you are…?"

Gin ignored the man. He heard his dad come back into the room and start sweeping up the broken glass, but he didn't say any more to either of them. He didn't acknowledge Jūshirō when the white-haired man hugged him goodnight and flipped Shunsui off as they left the room together.

Instead, the Ichimaru sat at his desk for a few more minutes, stewing on his thoughts, before he stood up and opened the window. He climbed onto the roof, careful as he walked across it, and then pulled himself into the large tree next to the house. He descended it, and once his feet were on the ground, he took off towards Aizen's house.

The boy didn't care that it was past three in the morning; he wanted more alcohol, and _now._

**-XX-**

The next morning proved to be disastrous. Gin had returned home not long after Shunsui had left for work, drunk off his face. He found Tōshirō and Rangiku in the kitchen, eating their breakfast, but Jūshirō was nowhere to be seen.

"G-g…" Gin tried to speak, but he had been finding it hard to form sentences all morning. "…D-don' touch h-her…"

Rangiku knew that her friend was drunk by the way his speech slurred. She stood up and moved to hide Tōshirō behind her, understanding that Gin was probably reliving their childhood by what he had said.

"Gin…" Rangiku was careful about what she said to the older male, not wanting him to take it out on her, too. "Gin, it's Tōshirō… You know he's not going to hurt anyone… He's a little boy…"

"Doe'n't matt'r…" Gin approached the two. To him, Tōshirō was a threat to Rangiku that needed to be taken care of. Even in his drunken state, he would _never _allow anyone to hurt Rangiku; she was far too important to him. "Migh' hurt ya…"

"He won't, Gin…" Rangiku had never felt as unnerved by Gin as she did right now. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen in them before. It was like Gin was ready to rip Tōshirō apart just for being near her. "Tōshirō, go upstairs into your room and lock the door, okay?"

Tōshirō tried to do as Rangiku said, but as soon as he detached himself from her side and made a run for the door leading to the hallway, Gin lunged at him. He cried out as he was knocked to the ground by his brother, scared; Gin had never acted like this before, and not knowing what he was going to do was terrifying.

"G-gin…!" Tōshirō whimpered as he tried to push his brother off him. "I-I don't-"

Tōshirō screamed as his brother punched him, effectively breaking his nose in the process. He tried to fight back, desperate to get away, but Gin was too strong for him. He could see Rangiku trying to pull the older brother off him, but the Ichimaru seemed too bent on doing what he wanted to let her achieve her goal.

There was a long scuffle between the three of them which was ended by Jūshirō pulling Gin off the younger boy and holding him against his body in a restraining manner.

"What is going on?!" Jūshirō didn't sound angry; more heartbroken and confused than anything. "Gin, why are you attacking your brother?"

Tōshirō had gotten to his feet and fled to his bedroom, leaving Rangiku and Gin alone with the older male.

"He's drunk…" Rangiku muttered, watching as Gin struggled to break free. "…I think he… thought Tōshirō was going to hurt me…"

Jūshirō closed his eyes. He was feeling very ill today, worse than usual. He didn't need more stress on top of being sick lest he want to lie in the back of an ambulance again. He thought about calling Shunsui and asking him to take the day off, but he didn't want to concern his partner with this.

"Rangiku…" Jūshirō's voice was barely audible as he struggled to withhold a cough. "…Please, check on… On Tōshirō…"

Rangiku nodded and left, leaving the two relatives together. She knew that Jūshirō was struggling today. She knew that it would have taken all of his effort to get out of bed and come downstairs, and he had to be exerting himself more than was safe to hold Gin back like that.

The girl ran up the stairs and to Tōshirō's bedroom. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to scare the boy more than he probably already was. When she opened the door, she was concerned to find that the room was empty.

Rangiku moved to Jūshirō and Shunsui's bedroom next, hoping that Tōshirō was in there. She sighed in relief when she found him in the large bed, wrapped in the blankets and buried against the pillows.

"Tōshirō, let me look at you…"

Tōshirō shook his head and pulled the blankets over him. He held them tight, not willing to let Rangiku see him like this.

"Tōshirō, it's okay," Rangiku soothed as she moved to sit on the bed next to the lump under the blankets. "It's only me. You know I'm not about to hurt you, okay? Come here."

Tōshirō was hesitant to let the sheets be tugged away from him, but he let go after a few seconds. He kept his eyes closed and flinched when Rangiku's hand touched his cheek ever so gently.

"Poor 'Shiro…" Rangiku murmured as she observed the damaged face.

Blood was splattered all over Tōshirō's face from his broken nose, his left eye was swollen and puffy and Rangiku was sure that he wouldn't be able to open it for a few days at least. There were open cuts above the boy's eyebrows that were dripping down his face, and the faint beginning of bruises could be seen all over the pale skin.

"I'm going to go and get you some first aid, okay?" Rangiku was gentle as she spoke. "You stay here."

Tōshirō nodded. He shivered and pulled the blankets closer, wrapping them around his frail body. He didn't understand what had happened; he had only been eating his breakfast with Rangiku – something that they did nearly every morning together. Why did Gin hurt him for doing something that he himself did with them on occasion?

Was it because it was only he and Rangiku in the kitchen together? Maybe it was because he had been avoiding Gin? Or maybe… it was because Tōshirō had been asking more about Rangiku and Gin's pasts?

When Rangiku came back with the first aid kit, he reluctantly stayed still as the girl cleaned Tōshirō's wounds and wrapped a bandage around his forehead. Tōshirō had been about to say something before the tell-tale signs of Jūshirō's illness made themselves heard.

The two could hear the elder downstairs, coughing his lungs out. Rangiku and Tōshirō looked at each other, concern on their faces. Once the coughing ended and a loud thud sounded next, Rangiku knew something was wrong. She told Tōshirō to stay where she was as she went to check on the man.

Tōshirō could only hope that his dad would be okay.

**-XX-**

As Gin wondered, the only things he could think about where what men used to do to him and Rangiku before Jūshirō had found them. Rangiku shouldn't have insisted that a mere _child _was no threat; that kid was still male and capable of things.

_I just wanted to protect ya… _Gin thought to himself as he stumbled his way around town, barely noticing the way people avoided him like the plague. _Rangiku… I want ya to be safe… I love yer so much… Rangiku… But yer would never want someone like me… Ya deserve so much better…_

Gin couldn't help the tears that dripped down his cheeks. He shook his head, whimpering softly as a horrible headache came over him. He hadn't been so stressed out in a long time. He hated leaving Rangiku alone, but what choice did he have? Now that the haze in his mind had cleared out, he knew that he had attacked his own brother.

"They'll hate me now…" Gin mumbled. "…They all will… They all love Tōshirō… Not me… Never me… Even Rangiku… likes him better than me…"

Pain overwhelmed his heart and all he could think about in that moment was how much he resented his brother. Tōshirō was taking the one person he truly loved away from him, and that wouldn't do.

Gin could lose anyone else in his life and it wouldn't matter as much to him, but Rangiku… No. _No one _was going to take Rangiku away from him. That was a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what to do…" Gin didn't know why he always found solace in confiding in the person he hated most, but talking to Aizen always made him feel better when he encountered a problem in his life. The brunet was the one person besides Rangiku he trusted enough to talk to about hardships, despite not knowing why this was.

Aizen nodded slowly as he pulled the joint out of his mouth. He thought about how he could respond as Gin waited patiently for a reply. So Gin's family problems were getting worse, and the Ichimaru found himself starting to hate his brother because the younger boy captured everyone's hearts, leaving Gin out in the dust… This _was _a pickle.

"Does your father know of your feelings?" Aizen questioned as prepared himself another joint. He hummed softly as Gin shook his head. "Perhaps you should consider talking to him?"

"No… He'd make things worse…" Gin argued. "And then Shunsui would complain that I'm bein' unfair and Tōshirō would think _I _want all the 'ttention…"

"What of Rangiku?"

"…Rangiku wouldn't und'stand…" Gin whispered. "…She doesn't und'stand the pain of bein' lonely…"

Aizen hummed again, thinking about Gin's options. It was one of those rare moments when it was just he and Gin, and it was rather peaceful, making things easier to think about.

Gin waited for Aizen to speak again, knowing that the brunet was thinking about the ins and outs of his options before he offered any more advice. His gaze travelled down to the joint in the older male's hand, and for the first time in his life, he wanted to try it and see if Aizen was right when he said it was relaxing.

"Can I try it…?" Gin asked as he pointed to the joint.

Aizen smirked and nodded. He rolled another one and lit it for his friend, his gaze never leaving the younger's face as the joint was raised to pale lips.

"It's good." Aizen's smirk grew wider as Gin's eyes opened fully. "Do you like it?"

Gin nodded. He knew that there was a whole assortment of drugs in Aizen's house, seeing as he had seen all of the many friends of Aizen use many different methods of getting high. He wondered if all of it were as relaxing as this was.

"Can I…" Gin tilted his head before he finished his sentence. "…Can I try more…?"

"Of course you can, Gin." Aizen stood up and headed to his bedroom. "You can't try it all at the same time, but I'm sure we have plenty of time for you to try out a fair bit. I take it you will be staying for a few nights?"

Gin nodded again. "Yeah."

"Good."

With that said, Aizen knew that this was just another thing to have gone according to his many plans.

**-XX-**

"Where'd Gin go…?"

Rangiku sighed as she sat on Jūshirō's bed, wiping blood from said man's forehead with a damp cloth. He had collapsed and hit his head on the corner of a table downstairs after his confrontation with Gin. "I don't know, but I really don't care right now. You need to rest."

Jūshirō shook his head slowly, wincing as the action brought on a wave of nausea. He sighed and reached out, blindly searching for a hand to hold. He smiled as Tōshirō's tiny hand slipped into his and squeezed tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Tōshirō whispered, his green eyes wide with fear. He had been horrified when Rangiku had dragged his unconscious dad into the room. "O-or at least call Shunsui…?"

"I-I'm fine." Jūshirō tried to smile reassuringly at his child, but it didn't do much for Tōshirō. "Really. I just fainted; no need to go to a hospital or call Shun home from work early."

"I think it will be better if Shunsui comes home," Rangiku said. "Then someone can keep an eye on you."

Jūshirō shook his head. "Shun doesn't need to worry. _I'm _the one who needs to be worrying. I let my precious baby boy get hurt…"

Tōshirō flinched as a warm hand caressed his swollen cheek. He stared into his father's eyes, wincing at the pain he saw in them. "I-I'm fine…"

"Why would Gin do something like that…?" Rangiku and Tōshirō's hearts broke at the confusion in Jūshirō's voice. They knew that he held far too much trust in his eldest son and refused to believe that Gin was capable of something like this, despite all the warning signs being present.

Jūshirō looked down at his lap. He grabbed his pants, fisting tightly. "…Haven't I… been a good enough father for him…?"

Tōshirō wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders and buried his face in the elder's pyjama top. "Dad, you're amazing…"

Jūshirō sent a weak smile at Tōshirō, but there was still that doubt present in both his eyes and his voice. "Thank you, Shiro. I'm blessed to have such a loving son."

Rangiku nodded. "Jūshirō, you know what Gin is like… He just… was afraid, is all. You know how protective he is of me… I think it started because Gin was reliving our pasts. Seeing Tōshirō with me would have really scared him."

Jūshirō frowned as he returned Tōshirō's embrace. He pulled his son onto his lap and buried his face in the boy's hair. "Tōshirō is twelve…"

"But he's still a male. You have to remember that Gin is probably remembering how young we were at the time, and even a boy like Tōshirō poses a threat solely because he is older than what we were at the time he's reliving."

"You're saying his perception of the past and present are being confused…?" Jūshirō's eyes were wide. It was true that he knew next to nothing about Gin's past and, because of that, really didn't know what was going on with said boy or how he could help him.

Rangiku nodded. "He's always been like that. He's always confused the two."

"I…" Jūshirō bit his lip. "…I feel like such a horrible father for saying this, but… I honestly had no idea…"

Rangiku couldn't help but feel sorry for Jūshirō. He was such a strong man, but Rangiku was sure he was trying to hold back tears. She couldn't blame him; he truly loved the three of them, no matter how difficult they could be at times.

Gin and Rangiku had put him and Shunsui through hell but, even so, he always found it in his heart to never truly be mad with them and always forgive them, every time trying to understand where they could come from. He had dumped his newborn son off on Shunsui just a day after his wife had passed away during child birth, the second he heard about Gin's life on the streets so that he could rescue his first-born and subsequently take in another life.

Jūshirō had put up with the yelling and the screaming, the fear and the anger and the _pain _that those two children displayed every day. He was juggling trying to raise his second child, mourn his wife _and _care for two children he had never met before.

And despite that stress that had nearly caused his illness to take his life, Jūshirō had not once given up on them, even when everyone else told him to. He had lain in the hospital on life support for three weeks, just an inch from death, and all he could think about were the kids that had been forced into Shunsui's care.

Throughout it all, Jūshirō had always been there. He loved them enough to look past their flaws and believe that they _could _get better. But now, that faith he had in them had shattered his heart into what Rangiku knew were unrepairable pieces.

"It's okay to cry, Jūshirō…" Rangiku whispered as she placed her hand on the man's shoulder. He had always been there for her and Gin; now it was her turn to give something back. "You don't always have to be strong."

"…I just wanted to help him…" Jūshirō whispered. A single tear dripped down his cheek. "…I wanted him to know that I love him and for him to be happy… But I couldn't even make his _mother _happy… What chance did I have with _him…?"_

"You _do _make Gin happy…" Rangiku whispered. She had never felt her heart go out to anyone as much as it did to Jūshirō right now. "He's told me… that you're everything he thought a father would be, and… he's never once regretted coming back with you…"

Jūshirō shook his head. "He's just saying that… He hates me… I just didn't want to believe it… I told myself over and over again that it wasn't true, but… I was stupid…"

"What makes you think he hates you?" Rangiku laid her head on Jūshirō's shoulder.

"He told me…" Jūshirō muttered. "Downstairs, just before. Said he hated me and never wanted to see me again, and… hoped I'd die soon…"

Rangiku knew that Gin wouldn't have meant those words and would have said them because Jūshirō had prevented him from clobbering Tōshirō, but it was clear that the Ukitake believed them with every fibre of his being.

Rangiku sighed. She knew Jūshirō wasn't going to be happy about it, but she was going to call Shunsui and explain things. She knew Jūshirō couldn't keep going with things the way they were.

**-XX-**

Rangiku slept in Tōshirō's room while said boy was in bed with the two adults that night. Gin hadn't been seen for the rest of the day, but she hoped he would come back soon; she desperately needed to talk to him about how he was travelling. She knew that if the Ichimaru would listen to anyone, it would be her.

"I hope he realises what he's doing before things get too far…" Rangiku whispered to herself as she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

The girl's dreams that night were about her and Gin; about their _future. _They started off with Gin being his usual broken self, but soon they changed to him being _happy _and… not _damaged. _Everything Rangiku _wished _he could be… They were married and happier than ever together, but when Rangiku woke up the next morning, she knew that they were just that – _dreams._

Things would never be that way between them, no matter how much Rangiku wanted it, and that hurt her more than anything else in the world ever could have.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is an extremely touchy chapter, but during the 'touchy' scene, you'll find out exactly why Gin is doing what he's doing throughout the dialogue.**

Gin had never felt so good before in his life. He didn't know what kind of drugs Aizen had given him, but _damn _did he feel great. He had had his fix of alcohol and tried the drugs that he had slowly been coaxed into.

The silver-haired male wasn't sure what he was doing; all he knew was that he was on his way home. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had arrived at Aizen's home. It could have been minutes, hours or even days.

Gin laughed to himself as he made his way to his front door. He pulled the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Oops." Gin laughed again as he accidentally slammed the door behind him. He staggered towards the stairs, intent on only one thing.

The teenager climbed the stairs slowly, feeling his world spinning. When he reached the top, he cheered silently for his achievement of successfully ascending the stairs. He passed by his father's bedroom, grimacing as he heard low moans and a creaking mattress.

Gin continued on to his own bedroom. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. Rangiku was fast asleep with no one hurting her. Good, good. He continued on to his final destination.

Tōshirō's door creaked as it was pushed open. Gin glanced back at his father's room, certain that the two would be too distracted to notice anything outside of their area.

Gin crept over to Tōshirō's bed, not wanting to wake the younger boy just yet. He stood and observed the white-haired child, proud of all of the injuries he had given the younger. He reached out and poked the gash above Tōshirō's eyebrow.

Tōshirō winced, but he didn't wake up. He pulled away and snuggled deeper into his blankets, mumbling something incoherent.

"Tōshirō~" Gin sang as he reached out and flicked his brother's groin. He smirked as the tiny boy whimpered. "Tōshirō~ Wake up~"

The Hitsugaya's eyes flew open as a hand wrapped around his clothed penis. He cried out at the sensation, but a warm hand placed itself over his mouth, preventing him from making a noise. He was horrified to find that it was his brother who was violating him.

"Tōshirō…" Gin smirked as his slurred voice brought more panic to the younger boy. "I'm'a make sure yer ne'er hurt Rangiku… P-people did this ta us hea's of times and we ne'er wan'ed ta do it 'cause a' that…"

Tōshirō didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that his brother touching him felt good but sent a torrent of panic and disgust throughout his being. He knew that this was something that Shunsui and Jūshirō did together, so surely it couldn't be a _bad _thing to do between two males, but it felt _wrong _to have his brother touching him there.

The Hitsugaya started to cry as his pants were removed from his body. He flinched as a cold finger shoved its way inside of him. Though he didn't truly understand what was happening, he knew that again, this was like what Shunsui did to his father, and he knew that it hurt Jūshirō. Would it hurt him like it did his dad?

The white-haired boy wanted so badly to make his brother stop, but he couldn't do it, and things only got worse for him. He was right; it _did _hurt.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō had always felt safe in Shunsui's embrace, and tonight was no exception. They had been up into the early hours of the morning due to the younger male's illness, and once the Ukitake was feeling better, they had made love.

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Shunsui whispered as he ran a hand through the sweaty white locks of his partner.

Jūshirō turned his head slowly upwards to face the Kyōraku. His head was resting on his elder's chest, making it a little difficult to do. "…I have a bad feeling…"

"About what?" Shunsui leant down and placed a kiss on Jūshirō's forehead.

"I don't know…"

The two were silent for a few moments before a soft banging caught Shunsui's sensitive ears. He glanced at the wall that separated his room from Tōshirō's.

"What's wrong?" Jūshirō asked.

"I think Tōshirō is awake," Shunsui mumbled as he laid Jūshirō on the bed and sat up. "He's banging around in his room."

Jūshirō frowned. He stayed quiet and listened. Sure enough, there was a rhythmic banging. He rolled onto his side and grabbed his clothes that had been thrown there.

"I thought you checked on him?" Jūshirō said as he slipped his leg into his pyjama pants.

"I did. He was asleep."

"Tōshirō doesn't wake up during the night; much less to bang around…"

Shunsui slipped his pink kimono over his body once his pants were fastened. He waited until Jūshirō had pulled his sleeping yukata around his thin frame before he lead the younger to Tōshirō's bedroom.

Jūshirō pushed the door slowly, not sure what to expect. He peeked in, wanting to make sure Tōshirō truly was awake before he spoke. The sight before him was one he could not have expected in a million years.

"Jūshirō?!" Shunsui grabbed his lover and pulled him out of the room once the white-haired male started to scream. He looked in, ready for anything – anything other than what was happening in there.

Gin was on top of the small boy, and it was clear what he was doing. When the Ichimaru's hand slipped from Tōshirō's mouth, a blood-curdling scream resonated throughout the room.

Gin hissed at them in a cat-like manner before he tried to run to the window, but Shunsui wasn't like Jūshirō, and he wasn't going to let the younger run away – especially not after having caught him doing something like this.

The Kyōraku ran towards the fleeing teenager and tackled him to the ground. He reached over and grabbed one of Tōshirō's belts from the clothes basket next to them and used it to tie Gin's hands together.

"Jūshirō, call the police." Shunsui's voice was harsh, a clear sign that he was extremely angry. He snarled when Jūshirō shook his head. "Jūshirō, if you won't call the fucking police, than _I _will. He may not be my kid, but like hell I'll let him get away with something like this."

Jūshirō sobbed at the thought of his precious boy being taken into custody. He ran towards the bed and picked Tōshirō up, crying into his son's hair. Tōshirō whimpered and hugged back, sobbing just as hard as his dad was.

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked as she surveyed the scene. She instantly pieced together the puzzle when she saw that neither Tōshirō nor Gin were wearing any clothing. She put her hand over her mouth, unable to believe what had just happened.

Through Jūshirō's hysteric crying, he stood and called out to Shunsui. "W-we're leaving, Shunsui! We m-may not… come back!"

Shunsui glanced at his distressed lover. He understood that Jūshirō was hurt, but to dump his _son _off on him _for good…? _He glared at the struggling teenager underneath him as he spoke to the police on the other end of the phone he had grabbed off Tōshirō's desk.

Jūshirō made sure that Tōshirō was comfortable in his hold before he reached out and grabbed Rangiku's hand. Without a glance back, Jūshirō took the two kids and lead them out of the house. He knew where he would take the kids so that they would be safe, and in the morning he would call and check on Shunsui.

The Ukitake hoped that Shunsui would be able to deal with Gin, but he refused to take Tōshirō and Rangiku back to the house while Gin was there. If he had to move out and leave the house to Shunsui and Gin, he would, but he wasn't going to abandon Tōshirō to someone else's care, and as long as Shunsui, being Rangiku's adoptive father, was okay with it, he would keep her safe with them, too.

"Where are we going…?" Rangiku whispered as Jūshirō started the car. She felt numb from what she had just seen.

"To Byakuya's," Jūshirō mumbled as he wiped at his tears. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard, distressed to see it reading four-forty-two. "He'll take us in until we work something out."

Rangiku nodded. She glanced at Tōshirō, who was lying in the back seat. He was still crying, holding himself tightly. He shook as he curled up into a ball. She hoped that he would be okay.

**-XX-**

Gin hadn't struggled to get away as hard as he was right now for a long time. Shunsui had him pinned down to the floor and had bound his hands together, causing nothing but panic for him.

"Get off!" Gin repeatedly screamed. It wasn't surprising to hear the hint of fear in his voice. "Get off!"

"Stop it, Gin!" Shunsui shouted. He tightened his hold on the teenager. Truthfully, for the first time in his life, he was angry enough to hit Gin, and when Ichimaru kicked him in the crotch, he did just that; for the first time in a long time, he brought his hand down upon someone else.

Gin's eyes widened and he _screeched. _His struggles increased tenfold, and Shunsui now knew that he wasn't trying to get away because the police were on their way out, he thought that Shunsui was just another male from his early childhood.

Shunsui stilled the hand that had slapped Gin a dozen times and instead brought the younger into a tight hug. No amount of pity would ever change the way Shunsui felt about Gin having raped his own _brother, _but right now, Gin _needed _that pity.

"It's alright, Gin…" Shunsui whispered as he ran a hand through the silver locks. "It's alright…"

"D-dad…!" Gin sobbed as he continued to struggle, albeit weakly, in Shunsui's hold. "Dad…!"

Shunsui shook his head. He held the distressed teenager tightly until the police arrived and then handed him over without hesitation. He did, however, watch as the police car left with Gin in tow with an unknown emotion tugging at his heart.

The brunet turned back to the officer who was interviewing him with an apology for spacing out, and continued his recount of what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Rangiku's legs felt numb as she stepped out of the car fifteen minutes later. She stumbled as she walked towards the door of the Kuchiki Manor, waiting for Jūshirō and Tōshirō.

The Hitsugaya was being difficult, not allowing his dad to wrap him in the elder's sleeping yukata, let alone touch him. She knew that the door to the manor should be opened any second, seeing as Jūshirō had already made the call to Byakuya and explained that they would be there – even if he hadn't told the younger why.

"What is going on?"

Rangiku turned back to the door at the cold voice of Byakuya Kuchiki. She looked at the raven-haired man warily. His hair was free of the kenseiken he wore every day and was messy due to his sleep. His silk pyjamas were crinkled and the black slippers he had on his feet told Rangiku that he had probably only just gotten out of bed to open the door for them.

"Byakuya…"

Rangiku winced at Jūshirō's voice. She had never heard him sound as defeated as he did right now.

"…Byakuya, please…"

Byakuya looked over the Ukitake with an emotionless gaze. He stayed where he was, observing the way Tōshirō whimpered and struggled in the man's arms. His genius mind ran through all the possible scenarios that could have driven the three to his manor at such an ungodly hour, and every single one of them involved that little shit, Ichimaru. Nothing else could have brought them here.

"This is Ichimaru's doing." The Kuchiki wasn't asking.

Ukitake nodded as he hurried towards his friend. "Please… I-I can't take them back there…"

Byakuya's eyes closed at these words as he thought things over. He was fine with letting them stay, but would Tōshirō pose a problem?

"Come in." Byakuya stepped away from the doorway, giving them entrance. "I would appreciate it if you would allow me to show you to your rooms so I can return to bed at once. I have been busy as of late and have not been getting enough sleep."

"It's fine…" Jūshirō mumbled. He noticed that Tōshirō had stopped fighting him at the unexpected voice and was now looking around as if he were in a daze. "Tōshirō…?"

Tōshirō blinked a few times before he looked up. "…D-dad…?"

"Yes, Tōshirō…" Jūshirō couldn't stop the fresh tears from welling in his eyes. "…I-I'm here…"

Tōshirō winced as he tried to move around in his father's hold. "…W-where's… Gin…?"

The terror that was clear in the boy's voice broke both Rangiku and Jūshirō's hearts. Byakuya was silent, his calculating mind fixing the pieces together almost instantly. He waited until Jūshirō had walked past him before he spoke in a voice low enough for only said man to hear.

"Ichimaru raped him."

Jūshirō stopped, turning to the younger. Though he knew it wasn't directly Byakuya's fault for being as blunt as he was, he sometimes wished the younger man knew how to approach sensitive subjects. Like now.

"He did, Byakuya…" Jūshirō whispered.

The Kuchiki closed his eyes again before he replied. "I am sorry to hear this."

"It's not your fault…" Jūshirō whispered again. He tightened his hold on his quivering child, hoping that Tōshirō would be okay. Maybe not now, but in the future. "Please, just… take us to our rooms…"

Byakuya didn't grace the elder with a reply and instead continued towards the staircase. He knew that Jūshirō and Rangiku would be close behind him, so he didn't bother to look back.

As they arrived at the large corridor that made up the fourth floor, Byakuya walked towards the three doors on the left. They were tucked away in a corner of the hallway. Two were side-by-side while the other was across the hall.

Byakuya walked to the farther of the two rooms and pushed the door open. To someone who didn't know Byakuya, it may have seemed that he didn't care about making noise, but Jūshirō knew that he was trying not to wake the room's sleeping occupant by not knocking and only pushing the door open wide enough for him to come in. He knew just how much Byakuya loved the only other resident in his home.

"Matsumoto." Byakuya gestured to the girl to follow him. She did, knowing that this was Byakuya's sister's room. She had been here enough times with Jūshirō and Shunsui to know this.

Rangiku glanced at the female figure sleeping peacefully in the bed. She smiled as she noticed all the Chappy teddies surrounding her. The younger girl loved Chappy.

"You may share the bed with Rukia for tonight," Byakuya said in a soft tone as he approached the bed. "I do not have appropriate settlings at this current time."

Rangiku nodded. "That's fine…"

"Rukia…" Byakuya knelt by the bed and gently shook his sister. It always amazed Rangiku as to how Byakuya could be as cold as ice to everyone, but when it came to Rukia, he was a different person. "Rukia, wake up…"

Rukia groaned as she stirred. Her eyes opened, fixing on her brother's face. "Nii-sama…?"

"Ukitake is here with his children," Byakuya explained as he reached out and helped Rukia make room for her unexpected bed-guest. "Matsumoto is in need of a bed, so she will be sharing yours for the night."

Rukia nodded as she closed her eyes again. "Okay…"

Byakuya sent a small smile at his sister. He waved his hand so that Rangiku would approach him.

"There is room for you on that side of the bed." Byakuya's voice had lost that hint of warmth that had been present just two seconds ago. "Do not wake my sister as she is in need of rest."

Rangiku didn't reply and instead climbed into the bed. Byakuya made her feel uncomfortable, so the sooner he was gone, the better.

Byakuya stood and straightened up before he walked back out of the room. He was careful to close the door silently behind him before he turned back to Jūshirō and Tōshirō.

"You may have the guestroom." Byakuya pointed to the room across the hall. "There are others, but they are currently being used as storage-rooms. Forgive me if it is not to your liking."

Jūshirō shook his head and offered his friend a small smile. "It's fine… Rest easy, Byakuya. Goodnight."

Byakuya didn't reply as he returned to his own room, the one next to Rukia's.

Jūshirō opened the door to the guestroom. He flicked the light switch on and looked around. There was a huge bed, some dressers and a full-length body mirror, but apart from that, the room was bare.

"We're going to have to share the bed, okay?" Jūshirō whispered to his son as he flicked the light off again and moved to the bed. "Is that alright with you, 'Shiro?"

"…Hn…" Tōshirō grunted before he snuggled in closer to his dad.

Jūshirō sighed. He pulled the covers back and laid his boy down on the soft mattress in a manner that would make one think that he was afraid of breaking Tōshirō. After he had pulled the covers back over the white-haired child, he moved to the other side of the bed and got in.

Tōshirō immediately crawled over to his father, pressing against the frail chest. He smiled softly as arms encased him, knowing that he was safe here and that Gin couldn't hurt him now. Surprisingly, despite what he had gone through, sleep came easy to Tōshirō that night.

If only it were as easy for Jūshirō. He didn't get an ounce of sleep and could only think about what morning would bring.

As Jūshirō knew it would be, the upcoming events of the morning would be enough to leave a void in his already-fragile heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter explains **_**a lot **_**about Gin's past and you will soon make the connections as to why he is the way he is.**

While Rangiku had been expecting a bad morning, nothing could have prepared her for this. She and Rukia were sitting on the bed as they discussed what had happened the previous night. The Kuchiki had been horrified to hear what had happened to her precious Tōshirō.

"Do you think he'll be alright…?" Rukia asked as she hugged one of her Chappy teddies tightly. "I mean…"

Rangiku understood Rukia's concern. She knew about Rukia's past, just like the Kuchiki knew hers. Neither of them had had a nice upbringing.

"Tōshirō is strong." Rangiku smiled as she placed her hand on the younger's shoulder. "He might have some problems for a while, but I'm sure he'll be okay in the long-run."

"…But…" Rukia frowned. "…Gin…"

"Gin probably suffered a lot more than he ever let on…" Rangiku finally understood. She had always believed that Gin had been completely honest with her about his feelings, but now as she realised that he was probably hiding things from even her…

"I understand that, but…" Rukia shook her head. "…Nii-sama and I…"

"Gin is a different case," Rangiku explained. "We had to put up with not knowing when the next stranger would use us. Sometimes, they just wanted to beat us. Other times, they would beat us and _then _use us…"

"I don't understand how this is different…" Rukia mumbled as she tightened her hold on her teddy. "…It's essentially what… what _they _did to us…"

Rangiku knew that Gin was the most important person in her life. No matter what he did, or what he was capable of, she would always love and defend him. She knew that.

"Gin didn't _have _parents, Rukia." Rangiku felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about how lonely the Ichimaru must have been for all those years. "He didn't have a dad, his mother treated him like shit and abused him to the point where he didn't know _how _to be a child, and then the bitch just dumped him on the streets! His mother invited _men _to her home so that they could… could_ use _him, and… he grew up, thinking it was _normal! _Rukia, you have _no idea… _He thought he was supposed to _pleasure his dad… _Do you know how hard it was to sit there and watch him beg Jūshirō for sex…? To _try _and give him oral as Jūshirō slept…?_"_

Rukia lifted her hand to her mouth. She didn't know about that. Come to think of it, she didn't know much at all about Gin… Everyone had always been so careful about what was said about him.

"I…" Rukia was lost for words. She reached out and hugged Rangiku, resting her face on the elder's shoulder. "…I didn't know…"

Before Rangiku could reply, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"C-come in!" Rukia called as she pulled away from her friend. She rubbed her eyes as the door opened and Byakuya poked his head in.

"There are police downstairs," Byakuya said in his usual emotionless tone. "They are talking to Ukitake about what happened. They would like to talk to Matsumoto."

Rangiku bit her lip. She wiped her tears away before she jumped off the bed and hurried downstairs. Her heart pounded in anxiety as she thought about what could happen to Gin.

Gin was her best friend, her brother, the one she wished she could call boyfriend, the one and only she wanted to make love with… Gin was Rangiku's _everything. _Without him, she had _nothing. _

When Rangiku entered the kitchen, it was a shock to find a few officers seated at the dining table with Jūshirō there as well, nursing Tōshirō protectively.

The Hitsugaya's face was buried in his dad's chest. His body shook as if he had been recently crying. Rangiku was sure he had been. Jūshirō himself had a red face stained with tears.

"Byakuya said you wanted to see me…" Rangiku mumbled as she made her way towards Jūshirō. She reached down and placed her hand in the white mess upon Tōshirō's head.

One of the officers nodded. "If you would like to sit down for just a moment, we would like to talk to you about what happened last night."

Rangiku glanced at Jūshirō. He was watching her with tear-filled eyes, as if he were pleading silently with her to be careful about what she says.

"This is officer Ikkaku Madarame," one officer gestured to a balding man next to him, "and I'm officer Yumichika Ayasegawa. We understand that this is a hard time for you, but we would appreciate your cooperation."

Rangiku eyed the second officer. He had short black hair and odd feather-like things she was sure were stuck to his eyelid. He sure was a pretty-boy…

"What's going to happen to him…?" Rangiku found herself whispering.

Yumichika and Ikkaku shared a glance before they looked at the girl.

"Well, that all depends on what we can and can't prove." Yumichika's voice was gentle. He looked briefly at Rukia and Byakuya as they entered the dining room before he turned his attention back to Rangiku. "We would really like to hear your account."

Rangiku bit her lip. She looked down at her feet as she moved closer to Jūshirō. The white-haired man wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, resting his head on her shoulder.

"…I-I don't really know what happened, honestly…" Rangiku mumbled. It wasn't every day she would accept such an intimate touch from her father-figure, but she knew that the male was really distressed and needed as much comfort as he could find.

"How about you tell us what happened from the time you went to bed to when you came here?" Ikkaku suggested.

"O-okay…" Rangiku glanced at Tōshirō before she begun. "…Well, the night really wasn't that different… G-gin was… somewhere, like he usually is… He has a habit of wandering, you see…? Before I had gone to bed, I went to say goodnight to Tōshirō, but he was already asleep. …He had a rough past couple of days, so I thought he must be tired…"

"What do you mean when you say 'rough', Rangiku?" Yumichika questioned. His eyes were soft as he spoke.

"…I…" Fresh tears welled up in Rangiku's eyes. Would she make things worse if she told them why…? "…Gin had come home drunk a few days before this, and… he bashed Tōshirō… I-I think he was scared Tōshirō was going to hurt me… Jūshirō pulled him off Tōshirō, but Gin got really angry and… told Jūshirō he hated him before he left again…"

"When you say that Gin was scared, can you tell us why?"

"I can't…" Rangiku shook her head, trying to avoid talking about Gin's past as much as she could. "…I-it's about his past, but it would take too long for me to recount when I still have to tell you about last night, too…"

"I see. After this, perhaps?" Yumichika's smile brought comfort to the girl.

Rangiku nodded, not sure if she would be able to give such personal information out without Gin's consent. "…Anyway, when he came home last night… It was really late. I don't exactly know what time, but it was really early morning. I couldn't sleep, so I was watching the TV. I could hear my adoptive dad and Jūshirō in the room next to mine making love, so I didn't think too much about it. Jūshirō had been sick, and they always make love when he gets better."

The two cops scribbled the information down in their notepads.

"This is why you say it was a normal night?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Yes. When they finished, I could hear them clean up and talk. I heard my adoptive dad mention something about a banging coming from Tōshirō's room, but I didn't think much about it. Tōshirō doesn't wake up throughout the night, but I thought that perhaps he had just been having trouble sleeping like the rest of us were."

Rangiku drifted off as tears dripped down her cheeks. She swallowed as she was gently encouraged by the two officers, aware of the way Jūshirō struggled to contain his sobs beside her. She sat on his lap beside Tōshirō, accepting the warm arm that wrapped around her in a protective manner.

"…I heard Jūshirō and Shunsui get out of bed to go and check on Tōshirō…" Rangiku mumbled as she leant against Tōshirō. "…It's not unusual for them to poke their heads in throughout the night… It's something they do every night and have always done it… But then I heard Jūshirō scream… And Tōshirō started seconds later… Shunsui was yelling, and there was a lot of thumping… I was scared…"

Yumichika frowned as he jotted this down. "I understand…"

"…When I looked in, I couldn't believe it… I never thought Gin would do something like that… I swear I didn't believe he was capable of it; especially doing it to his brother…"

"What was he doing?"

"…" Rangiku's tears came harder at this. She accepted the warm kiss on her forehead that Jūshirō gave her, knowing that it was his way of trying to comfort her. "…He was… was raping Tōshirō…"

Yumichika and Ikkaku nodded. They both had sympathy in their eyes, understanding that it was a stressful time for them.

"What happened next?" Yumichika hated having to ask questions like that, but it was a requirement.

"…Jūshirō picked Tōshirō up and told Shunsui that we were leaving…" Rangiku confirmed. "…He said we might not come back… We got in the car and came here…"

Yumichika nodded. "I understand. Thank you so much for helping us, Rangiku. I understand you want to rest, so is it okay if we come back later to keep talking to you? I think it would really help your brother if you told us about his past."

Rangiku nodded. "It's fine…"

Yumichika and Ikkaku stood. They bowed respectfully to the people in the room before they left.

The two Kuchiki had been watching in silence, but now that the cops were gone, it was clear that Jūshirō and Rangiku were taking it harder than ever.

Rukia stood up and pulled Rangiku away, leading her to the bedroom. Byakuya stood awkwardly by Jūshirō and Tōshirō's side, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to make things worse, and it seemed he had a habit of doing just that.

Byakuya sighed. He always meant well, but how was he supposed to know how to show it properly when he himself had only ever known cruelty?

**-XX-**

"I don't know where to start…" Rangiku whispered as she looked down at her lap. Her hands were clenching her pants and she trembled, not wanting to have this conversation with _anyone _– especially not cops.

"Just start where you think is best." Yumichika offered a gentle smile as he sipped at the cup of tea sitting in front of him. "You can always double back later."

Rangiku nodded. She pushed the plate of biscuits Jūshirō had prepared for her and the officers away, not able to stomach the thought of eating.

"…Well…" Rangiku tried her best to be strong; she knew that Gin wouldn't want her to be so distressed because of what he went through. "…Right from the start, Gin was alone… I-I was told this by Jūshirō; just hours after Gin's birth, his mother took him from the hospital and left…"

"Could she do that?" Ikkaku questioned as he nibbled on a biscuit of his own. "I mean; she would have just given birth."

"She was a bitch, apparently," Rangiku explained. "She did it to spite Jūshirō."

Yumichika nodded. "Already that doesn't sound like it would end well."

"It didn't…" Rangiku took a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling of betraying Gin that was sitting in the back of her mind. "…Gin was left alone nearly all the time and was hardly fed and tended to… When he got old enough, his mum would beat him all the time for no reason and call him names and tell him that he was worthless and disgusting and that she hated him… and so many more cruel things…"

"That's so ugly…" Yumichika frowned. "I don't think I even _want _to know what else was said…"

"You don't…" Rangiku grimaced. "Not unless you want to hear how she always told him she was going to kill him…"

Ikkaku made a noise in the back of his throat that was indistinguishable as to what emotion it came from. Yumichika's eyebrows furrowed as he scribbled on his notepad.

"We've been to so many cases like this and already, this is turning out to be one of the ugliest treatments of child cruelty I've seen in a while…" Yumichika mumbled. "It's so _ugly!"_

"It gets worse…" Rangiku whispered. She watched the two officers brace themselves before she spoke again. "…She… brought men home so that they could… use them both…"

Yumichika brought a hand to his mouth. He shook his head sadly, not trusting himself to reply.

"How old was he?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Not very old... It started when he was almost one… And we met when he was three…"

"Ugly…" Yumichika whispered.

"…He had to live like that, but I guess he was strong enough to only start shutting down after a few years of it…"

"Shutting down?"

Rangiku nodded. "He stopped responding to everything. He explained that it was kind of like he would just sit there and stare at the walls, you know? Not notice anything around him…"

"Understandably ugly…"

"She must have gotten sick of that…" Rangiku felt the first of her tears drip down her cheeks now. "…She took him to the middle of the town and dumped him…"

The two cops looked saddened but said nothing.

"When I met him…" Rangiku choked on tears. "…When I met him, he… he couldn't even speak properly… H-he didn't know how… But he had accepted me into his life happily. We kind of run around the streets together, trying to survive. …Gin seemed happy with everyone who approached us… I assume he was looking for love…"

Yumichika shook his head as Ikkaku placed a half-eaten cookie down on his plate and instead glared harshly at his tea cup as if everyone that had happened were its fault.

"How long were you on the streets for?" Ikkaku asked.

"Two years?"

"What happened during that time?"

"…We stole food… The hunger pains were unbearable… We couldn't even find somewhere sleep to warm… And those men… The ones who approached us… They… they _used _us, and… Gin thought it was normal… He hated it – he really did – but he seemed to want it in a way… He never said no… He did what was asked of him… Even when they just wanted a punching bag… I swear, it was as if Gin was desperate for approval…"

The two cops looked at each other, shaking their heads. "How sad…"

"When Jūshirō found us, Tōshirō had just been born… H-he drove a long way on the basis of a few rumours… He took us home, and Gin… Gin was scared of him for a long time, but I could see it…"

"See what?" Yumichika asked.

"…Gin wanted to be _loved…_ But he didn't know _how _he could get that… He didn't even know what love _was… _He once told me that he thought love was being raped because of all the men he had seen do things to his mother…"

"How did Ukitake-san cope?"

"At first? Not well… His wife had died giving birth to Tōshirō and he was struggling to cope. He cried a lot and had to take leave from his job. Gin and I stayed in the room he had given us because it was frightening for us to see him curl up on the couch with Tōshirō in his arms and cry. Shunsui was almost always over so that he could try and help, but he scared us a lot more than Jūshirō because he always seemed to have a glass of sake in his hand and he was very loud…"

"Poor things…" Yumichika mumbled.

"…Gin couldn't seem to help himself…" Rangiku whispered. "…He tended to ask for sex from Jūshirō a lot and didn't understand why he was being turned down. I think he thought it meant that Jūshirō didn't love him… But after about a year or so, Shunsui ended up asking Jūshirō to date him and he accepted. So Shunsui moved in and we had to learn to cope with another man in our lives, and Gin learnt that it was because Jūshirō loved us that he kept denying Gin sex."

"But he adopted you, didn't he?"

Rangiku nodded. "He wanted kids but he couldn't have any."

"Things settled down for you guys once Ukitake-san took you both in, right?" Ikkaku asked. "At least once you had adjusted to your new lives."

"Y-yes…" Rangiku admitted. "He had Byakuya-san over a lot, so we met Byakuya's sister and became friends with her. She helped out a lot because she had problems in her life similar to ours and it made us understand that we weren't alone. She introduced us to her other friends and we soon learnt to cope properly."

Yumichika smiled gently. "I'm glad things improved for you. I understand that this has been a very stressful day for you, so go get some rest and hopefully things will be okay. Thank you very much for your time, Rangiku-kun."

Rangiku nodded. "B-bye…"

The girl had waited for a few minutes after the cops had left the kitchen and then made her way out to the living room. She found Byakuya and Jūshirō sitting on different couches, but Tōshirō and Rukia were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't bring herself to question their whereabouts, so she approached the couch that Jūshirō was sitting on and sat next to the frail man. She accepted the arm that wrapped around her and pulled her closer without complaint.

Things were silent between the three of them. Byakuya was reading a book while Jūshirō borrowed his laptop and worked a bit more on the children's books he wrote. Rangiku was leaning against Jūshirō, trying to read what he was typing, but she was just too tired to keep her eyes open. She laid down, resting her head in the man's lap, and with the comforting hand that ran through her hair, she fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Before you read further into this fic and wonder why the hell he's there, Kira does have his own role to play in this fic.**

Gin banged his head against his cell wall. His face was red from crying and he was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to die.

The teen had been in the cell for a few days now, long enough for the drugs and alcohol in his system to wear off. He knew what he had done, and he had never hated himself more than he did right now.

All of those warnings he had been given about hanging around Aizen… He had just shrugged them off. Now look. He had gotten himself into drugs and alcohol, beaten and raped his own brother and told his father he fucking hated him.

"Rangiku…" Gin found himself whispering. "Rangiku… Please, don't hate me…"

Gin didn't care if everyone else hated him. They could do whatever they pleased to him and he wouldn't care, but if he lost Rangiku… He would, without hesitation, kill himself. Rangiku meant _everything _to him…

A door opened and closed somewhere in the distance, but Gin didn't care. He bowed his head, quivering as he wished with all his being that Rangiku was here with him.

"Gin…?"

Gin flinched. He must be going crazy, because he could hear said girl's voice.

"Gin, look at me."

The Ichimaru was sure that if he were to look up, he would find nothing there. That was why when he was staring into Rangiku's tear-stained face, he was almost sure he was hallucinating. He frowned and moved closer to the bars. He reached his hand out, intending on touching the girl and seeing if she was real or not.

"I'm real, Gin…" Rangiku whispered as she grabbed the pale hand that was presented to her.

"…Ran…" Gin whispered. Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. "…Ran, I'm so… I'm so sorry…"

Rangiku started to cry as well. She squeezed the hand she was holding tightly. "G-gin, I… I don't understand… Why would you do this to yourself… To _us…?_ Weren't we enough for you…? Why did you have to do this, Gin…? Why…?"

Gin shook his head. "…I… Ya wouldn't understand… Ran…"

"I might – if you tell me…" Rangiku whispered again. "Please… I understand that it's hard for you to talk about your problems, but… Please…"

"Leave me alone…" Gin mumbled as he pulled away. "…They all hate me now… I know they do… Just… Let me die…"

Rangiku cried silently for a few seconds before she stood back up. She nodded. "…I'll… I won't come back and see you again if that's what you want… But I sure as hell won't let you die…"

Gin cracked an eye open and watched her leave. He saw Shunsui standing back by the door and watched as he wrapped his arms around the girl. A part of him burned with jealousy; _he _was the one who was supposed to be comforting her…

**-XX-**

A few days had passed since Rangiku had visited Gin in prison. The girl had been lost, not knowing what to do without Gin by her side. She wanted desperately to go back and see him, but a part of her couldn't bear to see the way his eyes had a lifeless look to them once again. They had had that look for many years when Jūshirō had first brought them home.

The girl was currently seated at Byakuya's dining table, not looking forward to breakfast; it was a well-known fact that the Kuchiki couldn't cook, but that wasn't something you said to him unless you had a death wish. She knew that there had once been many servants in the household, but Jūshirō had told her that he had fired every last member of the staff out of despair once his wife had passed away.

"Byakuya-kun, let me help," Jūshirō offered, noticing the way his precious friend was burning the eggs.

Byakuya didn't say a word and instead stepped back, attentive towards the toast this time. When he pulled out burnt toast and lathered them with far too much butter, the Ukitake was quick to shoo him away once again.

Byakuya, however, refused to believe that there was something wrong with his cooking and put it down to Jūshirō's motherly attitude due to being the eldest of his five brothers and two sisters.

While Rukia and Rangiku waited for the breakfast they no longer dreaded (yes, even Rukia didn't like her brother's cooking, but she ate with a forced smile lest she insult the elder's pride), Tōshirō climbed off his seat and staggered to his father's side. He wrapped his small arms around his elder's waist and buried his face into Jūshirō's stomach.

"You can stay home today, too, 'Shiro-chan," Jūshirō said softly as he petted the boy's head. "You don't have to go back to school until you're ready."

Tōshirō nodded. He stayed close to his father until he was returned to his seat by Jūshirō putting his breakfast down on the table for him. It broke everyone's hearts to have to watch as he tried to sit down without wincing in pain.

Jūshirō wanted to take him to the hospital – he truly did! – but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt as if the reality of what had happened would sink in once he had been told something he already knew. He had already had to put up with a rape-kit being run on him and that was enough…

"It hurts…" Tōshirō's tiny voice melted even Byakuya's hardened heart.

"I will take him to the hospital," Byakuya volunteered as he stood up and left his untouched breakfast on the table. "He needs to see a professional."

"B-byakuya, please…" Jūshirō pleaded as he wrapped his arms around his son. The mere thought of him failing as a father enough for Tōshirō to need to go to a hospital broke his heart. "D-don't do this…"

"Ukitake." Byakuya sent a glare at his elder. "Look at him. He is _hurt. _ Are you questioning _my_ judgement on _this_ matter?"

Jūshirō dropped his gaze. He knew that Byakuya had more of an understanding about this than he had. He had come from a loving family and didn't have much to complain about. But Byakuya and Rukia…

"I am so sorry, Byakuya…" Jūshirō whispered, ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Do not worry about it." Byakuya was colder than he usually was towards the man who had been present at his birth. He grabbed the keys that were sitting on the kitchen bench and called for Tōshirō to follow him.

Tōshirō sent a frightened look at his dad, seeking reassurance. Rukia was kind enough to offer to go with him so that he felt safer. Soon enough, the three were sitting in Byakuya's car on the way to the hospital.

**-XX-**

Rangiku had chosen to go to school, not wanting to stay at Byakuya's house with nothing to do while Rukia and Tōshirō were gone. She stepped off the bus and walked into the schoolyard slowly. She kept her head down, lost in thought and not wanting anyone to bother her about her close relationship with Gin.

"Look at the little pussy!"

Rangiku lifted her head and looked around at the shouting. She wasn't surprised to find her precious Kira surrounded by his usual group of bullies. Without a word, she stomped over to the group that now had a crowd cheering them on. She pushed her way through and grabbed Kira's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't listen to them, Izuru," Rangiku mumbled as she tugged her friend closer to her. She then turned to the group who had been throwing taunts at the blond. "You are all the bunch of pussies if you have to gang up on someone as sweet as Kira. Just leave him alone. You know he's not going to fight back."

Kira buried his face in Rangiku's back, trying to disappear. He knew that Rangiku's words were only going to make them angrier. "R-rangiku…"

"You're the used slut that sleeps with Ichimaru!" One of the boys pointed out. "But then again, you're such a whore, you've probably slept with Kira more times than you can count, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Another of the boy's friends spoke. "_Her _sleeping with _Kira? _What planet do you live on? It's clear that they have _threesomes_ with Ichimaru! Kira's like a dog in heat with Ichimaru! It's so clear he wants Ichimaru's cock in his ass!"

Kira whimpered and fisted at Rangiku's shirt. He tried to hold back the tears, but he could feel himself becoming overwhelmed. Was it so obvious he loved Gin in such a way…? But… why was that _wrong…? _Rangiku thought it was most adorable and supported him…

"He knows we're right!" A third party member laughed. "The bitch isn't doing anything, though. I don't think she actually cares today."

"Just 'cause she doesn't care today doesn't mean she won't care in the future. Just leave her alone for now and we'll play with her for later. Oi, whore! Give us back Kira-slut!"

"You guys _do _realise that Izuru is still a virgin, right?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"That's what he says because everyone knows virgins are most desirable!"

Rangiku shook her head. She tried to pull Kira after her so that they could leave, but one of the males shoved her back into the middle. She growled and got back to her feet. She was in no mood for this shit today…

Kira had never seen Rangiku become aggressive, which was a shock when she had knocked every teenager who had been bullying them flat on their asses. It was only then did a teacher choose to come break things up.

"Let's go." Rangiku grabbed Kira's hand and pulled him away, knowing that such a fragile being like Izuru needed tender loving – not teachers shouting at him for things out of his control like they always did.

When the two found a quiet spot towards the back of the school, Rangiku sat Kira on the ground and wrapped her arms around him. She knew how sensitive the younger boy was and how hard his life was.

"Izuru?" Rangiku wiped at the tears that spilt down the boy's cheeks. "Izuru, you shouldn't listen to them. They don't know _shit _about you."

"B-but…" Kira wiped at his eyes as he brought his knees towards his chest. He mumbled into his knees, avoiding eye contact. "…But they… I… They treat me like I'm a whore for Gin… T-they…"

"I know…" Rangiku soothed. She hugged her friend tightly. "I know. I trust you when you tell me that you'd wait until you're ready for sex. I know you're not like that, Izuru."

"…Is it wrong that I…" Kira gulped before he finished his sentence. "…That I like… boys…?"

"No, Izuru." Rangiku was sincere as she spoke. "Aren't you forgetting that my adoptive dad is in love with another man? It's completely fine to feel that way, Izuru. I promise."

Kira shook his head. "No, it's not… I-I'm different… And my foster parents are right; I'm disgusting, aren't I…?"

"Izuru." Rangiku grabbed Kira's shoulders and spun him to face her. "What did I just say? My adoptive dad is in love with the man he's planning on proposing to. They love each other, Izuru, and that's all that matters. There's nothing disgusting or immoral about it because my dad treats Jūshirō properly and loves Tōshirō, Gin and myself like we are his own children. Love is love, Izuru. I promise you that."

Kira was silent, but the tears came harder. It was so hard loving someone who society said you couldn't.

"…Did…" Kira choked on a sob before he continued. "…Did Kyōraku-san and Ukitake-san have trouble loving each other like I do…?"

Rangiku nodded. "Of course they did. When they first got together, I think it was about a year or so after Jūshirō took us in. When they told their friends, nearly everyone was disgusted by it and left. Only a few of them stuck around and accepted it. And I know Jūshirō had a lot of trouble while he was still working once his co-workers and boss found out. I think Shunsui had a few problem people at his work, but he ended up firing them. It helps when you're the big boss, doesn't it, Izuru?"

Izuru let out a small giggle at these words. He smiled and nodded.

"But the point is, that even though a lot of people didn't accept them for being who they are, Izuru, they didn't care about what others thought and stayed true to themselves, right to the end. The people who bully you at school are just like the people who gave my dad and Jūshirō shit about their sexual preferences, okay? You just have to be strong and try your best not to let them get to you."

Izuru nodded. He rubbed at his eyes and leant into Rangiku's warm embrace. "…Shūhei took it so well when I told him I liked boys, Rangiku… He even said that it was okay if I decided I felt that way about him, even though he couldn't return my feelings because he likes girls…"

Rangiku smiled at these words. She could tell that Izuru was sleepy, and no one would notice if they stayed out here under the tree and napped. She held her friend tighter. "I know. That's the kind of person you need by your side. You need to find more friends like Shūhei, okay?"

Izuru nodded, already half-asleep. "Mhm…"

Rangiku's smile widened. Who cared about school when she had a friend who needed to be looked after? She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Jūshirō and Shunsui, explaining what had happened so that they didn't panic if the school rang looking for her.

When Kira did fall asleep, Rangiku ran her hand through the blond locks and closed her own eyes, prepared to follow the younger into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter focuses largely on Jūshirō and Byakuya, but it works towards the plot Gin-wise at the end.**

When Byakuya returned home with a sleeping Tōshirō in his arms, Jūshirō immediately got to his feet, pulling his child into his own arms.

"He has stitches." Byakuya said in a soft, dangerous tone. "I have told you time and time again to take him to the hospital…"

Jūshirō allowed a single tear to race down his cheek. He knew that Byakuya was right, but he had been selfish in denying Tōshirō medical care all because _he _was afraid.

"I-I'm sorry…" Jūshirō whispered to the Kuchiki. He struggled to keep himself from breaking down, but it was so hard. More silent tears dripped to the floor.

"Do not apologise to me," Byakuya called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the stairs. "Apologise to your child."

With that, Byakuya was gone. Jūshirō wondered where Rukia was but, knowing the girl's brother, she had probably been taken back to school once the hospital visit was over. Jūshirō brought his son over to the couch and sat down, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry, Tōshirō…" Ukitake whispered as he ran a hand through the soft spikes. "…I'm so sorry… I-I couldn't even… take you to a hospital… I don't deserve to have children… I haven't been able to do anything except give you difficult lives… I understand if you hate me, 'Shiro-chan… But I'll _always _love you…"

Tōshirō didn't wake, so Jūshirō laid him down on the couch, resting the child's head in his lap. He grabbed the laptop Byakuya had so generously lent him for the duration of his stay and started to do a bit more work on one of his books, knowing that Byakuya was probably upstairs napping.

**-XX-**

Hours had passed by. While the girls were at school, Jūshirō had coaxed Byakuya into going into town with him and Tōshirō for lunch. After spending an hour at a small café, they had returned back to Byakuya's home, where the Kuchiki had resumed reading one of his books in the living room while the Ukitake continued to work on the laptop, every now and then discussing aspects of his story with Tōshirō.

"My head hurts…" Tōshirō whispered after giving his opinion on a new plotline Jūshirō had come up with.

Jūshirō placed the back of his hand against Hitsugaya's forehead. He frowned when he felt the younger burning up, knowing that heat was very bad for his son. He helped pull Tōshirō's shirt off before he left to get some painkillers for the boy.

Byakuya had turned the air-conditioner on for the child before returning back to his book as if nothing had happened while Jūshirō fussed quietly. After some time, Tōshirō's temperature started to drop as he slowly slipped into sleep.

Things were quiet in the living room once again; peaceful. However, all that was disrupted by a loud banging on the front door accompanied by angry shouts. Jūshirō sent a worried look towards Byakuya while the Kuchiki seemed afraid of getting off the couch; he was frowning as he looked towards the hallway, clearly not intending on getting up any time soon.

It seemed Byakuya didn't need to get up to let in whoever was at the front door, because soon enough, the lock clicked open and footsteps started walking towards the living room.

"Byakuya?!" The voice shouted in an angry tone. "Byakuya, where the fuck are you, you little shit?!"

Jūshirō looked away when the owner of the voice stepped into the room and stared at him. He wanted to say something and stand up for Byakuya, but he knew it was better for him to stay out of this – he had _kids _that would be targeted if he weren't careful.

"Wow, Byakuya," the man sneered, "didn't realise you changed your preferences to cock. Hisana wasn't enough for you?"

Byakuya placed his book on the couch next to him and looked down at his lap. He remained silent, not wanting to anger his uncle-in-law any further than he already was.

"Where's Rukia?" the man questioned. He had shoulder-length black hair with red strands hanging down in a ponytail. His face was red with what Jūshirō assumed was anger.

Byakuya fidgeted slightly. The Ukitake knew that this meant the younger male was becoming distressed.

"Well?" the man walked towards Byakuya and grabbed a handful of hair. He ignored the Kuchiki's whimper and pulled him off his seat. "Where. Is. Rukia."

"N-not here…" Byakuya whispered.

Jūshirō didn't know what to do. He knew that this man was Kōga, Byakuya's uncle-in-law. He knew that Koga had married Byakuya's aunt before the young Kuchiki had been born, and cared for him when Byakuya's father, Sōjun, had been too busy mourning his wife's death when he was only a few weeks old.

Kōga had abused Byakuya every chance he had, and when Sōjun had remarried and Rukia had been born, things had gotten worse. Sōjun had no idea of his son and daughter's treatment, and when he and Rukia's mother had perished in a car accident, they had gone to Kōga and his wife's care.

When Jūshirō had asked why Byakuya had never told anyone other than him and Shunsui about the abuse, he had received the answer that no one knew because no one else would believe them or even _care –_that it all had to be kept under wraps because they were a highly honoured family.

"What's the matter, Byakuya?" Kōga sneered. He pulled roughly on his nephew's hair, loving the way Byakuya winced in pain. "Still hanging around with those less important than we are? You should know that the Ukitake family aren't as rich and powerful as we are. They are lesser beings. I'm surprised he's stuck around with you for as long as he has. Hasn't he gotten sick of you yet, Byakuya? You cold, heartless little bitch."

Kōga's eyes moved to Jūshirō and Tōshirō, taking in every tiny detail. When Jūshirō saw the man's gaze lingering on his son's bare chest, his heart raced with panic. He hurriedly shook Tōshirō awake and re-dressed him, not wanting him to have to suffer any longer.

"You're the sick one of the Ukitake family, aren't you?" Kōga questioned Jūshirō. "I haven't seen or heard from any of you for years; not since your parents moved towns. So much for family friends – they seemed quite eager to write Byakuya and Rukia out of their lives once Sōjun passed."

"Don't look at my son like that…" Jūshirō found himself growling, disregarding everything that had been said about his family.

"I looked at Byakuya and Rukia in ways worse than that when they were barely toddlers." Kōga smirked. "Your son is quite adorable. Is he as sickly and weak as you?"

"Leave them alone…" Byakuya spoke.

"Leave them alone?" Kōga laughed.

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya's heart stopped at his sister's voice. He bit his lip, not wanting her and Rangiku to come here when Kōga was around – she had suffered enough at his hands…

"I'll take them home to visit Shun." With that said, Jūshirō quickly placed the laptop on the small coffee table before him and picked Tōshirō up in his arms. He hurried out to the hallway in order to stop the girls from walking in on a scene they didn't need to see and ushered them out to his car. He could only hope that Byakuya would be able to fend for himself.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō did not want to return to his own home, nor did he want to see Shunsui again so soon after such a horrible event, but he knew it was best for him to get the kids away from Kōga. When he pulled into the driveway, part of him was relieved to see that Shunsui's car was not there, while the other half was upset; he wanted the brunet's comforting arms around him and tell him that it would be alright.

"Jūshirō-san, we don't have to come back here if you don't want to be here." Rukia reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Rangiku and I need to get some new school supplies anyway if you wanted to come into town with us."

"Ah…" Jūshirō wiped at his eyes. He nodded and put the car into reverse. He forced a smile and turned to face the two girls in the back of his car. "Where are we going first?"

As Jūshirō took the teenagers to where they wanted to go, he couldn't help but think about Byakuya. He had tried to help the Kuchiki years ago and save he and Rukia from such a life but, as Byakuya said would happen, the cops refused to do anything, dooming the two to a life of misery.

_Maybe I can't help _anyone… Jūshirō thought to himself as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. _…Maybe I'm just meant to be a worthless friend, father _and _lover… I can't do _anything _right, and I can't protect _anybody… _Maybe I should do what Gin told me to do and just kill myself… It would make things so much better for everyone in the end…_

**-XX-**

That night, as Jūshirō laid in bed with Tōshirō cuddled up against him, he thought about Gin. He wondered what was going to happen to his eldest son, but he also thought about whether Gin truly deserved punishment or not.

The white-haired man could hear Byakuya in the room across the hall from his, crying. He knew that Kōga had done horrible things to the younger in their absence, but nothing he had said had been able to console the Kuchiki.

With a sigh, Jūshirō glanced down at Tōshirō before he got off the bed and headed to Byakuya's bedroom. He knew that the raven-haired man was the best person to talk to about his thoughts.

"Byakuya-kun…?" Jūshirō knocked on the bedroom door before he pushed it open and entered. He moved to sit on the bed next to his friend, waiting for the younger to calm himself down before he spoke.

"What is it…" Byakuya's voice was hoarse and it sounded fatigued.

"…Am I doing the right thing…?" Jūshirō whispered. Byakuya stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "…With Tōshirō… I-I don't think I can be a father to him anymore… I-I failed him… And I failed Gin, too… I let him turn out like this…"

"Ichimaru went through a lot." Byakuya was very quiet as he spoke. "Personally, I despise him for what he has done to Hitsugaya, but I can understand where he is coming from."

"You do?" Jūshirō asked.

Byakuya nodded. "I have done a lot of stupid things myself because of… _events _in my life… And Rukia has been on suicide watch for a while now. Bad life experiences can mould a person to make bad choices. I do not believe Ichimaru turned out like this because of anything you had done; rather, what you could not do."

"…I…" Jūshirō bit his lip. "…I don't understand…"

"You could not relate to him," Byakuya clarified. "You could not understand his pain and therefore could not give him the help he needed. You could not have foreseen this, Ukitake. You could not have stopped his mother from doing what she has done to him. I do not blame either of you for the mistakes Ichimaru has made, but I highly urge you to stop the police investigation; it will not do any of you any good. In the end, it will only make Ichimaru more distant towards you."

Jūshirō nodded. "I-I understand… Thank you, Byakuya…"

Byakuya nodded. He lifted the covers up and climbed underneath them, turning his back on the white-haired man.

"Goodnight, Byakuya. I hope you sleep well." Jūshirō leant over and placed a small kiss on Byakuya's cheek. He tried his best to ignore the flinch the Kuchiki rewarded him with and instead squeezed the younger's hand before he stood up. "I know you will probably have trouble sleeping tonight, so you're welcome to come to me if you need to."

Byakuya didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and curled up underneath the blanket, trying to prepare himself for his usual battle for sleep.

As Jūshirō returned to his own room, he thought about what Byakuya had told him. He certainly didn't want to hurt Gin more than he already was, and he couldn't bear the thought of them being more distant now.

That was why, without too much thought on the topic, Jūshirō grabbed his phone from underneath the pillow and dialled an unfamiliar number, wanting to talk to the two officers handling the case. Ikkaku and Yumichika had seemed understanding enough, so hopefully they would be willing to hear him out and perhaps even end the case without too much hassle.

But even if the case _was _dropped, Jūshirō knew that neither he nor Tōshirō were ready to face Gin again. It seemed like the only thing Ukitake could do was talk to Shunsui and hope that he would be willing to take Gin in and, if it got bad enough… perhaps they would even need to… break up…

Jūshirō cried silently into his pillows at the thought of breaking up with Shunsui, but he knew that Gin was becoming too much for him to handle and if he needed to stay with Kyōraku, then it was all they could do – for _both _of their sanity.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter really thickens the plot, but there is a lot of sexual activity (consensual) and an intoxicated and slightly pedo Shunsui (voyeurism). **

The next day, Rangiku stood at the bus bays of her school with Kira by her side. She had her phone against her ear, waiting for Jūshirō to pick up. She sighed when the white-haired man answered with a choking cough.

"You alright?" Rangiku questioned as a greeting.

"Y-yes; just…" Jūshirō coughed a few more times before he finished speaking, "…just a bad day…"

Rangiku felt bad about leaving Jūshirō alone when he wasn't well, but he did have Byakuya there with him. "Jūshirō, is it alright if I spend the night with my dad?"

Jūshirō was silent for a few seconds before he replied. His voice was laced with confusion. "…Why…?"

"Because I miss him and he must be really lonely," Rangiku tried to reason. She knew that Jūshirō was uneasy about her returning back to the house his son had been raped in, but he ultimately didn't have the right to deny her seeing her own adoptive father. "And Kira wants to spend the day with me, but Byakuya makes him uncomfortable."

"Byakuya wouldn't hurt him…" Jūshirō tried to reason.

"I know…" Rangiku knew that she was hurting Jūshirō's feelings, but the Ukitake needed to know that neither she, Kira nor even Tōshirō felt safe and comfortable around the Kuchiki. "I know, but… Kira likes Shunsui so it will be better this way…"

Jūshirō coughed out a small okay before he explained he had to go and rest and hung the phone up. Rangiku pocketed her own device and took Kira's hand, leading him away from the school they both hated so much.

"I bet we can get into the sake now that Jūshirō won't be home." Rangiku sent a grin towards the shy Kira, knowing that he liked to drink just as much as she did. "It's going to be a good night, Izuru."

"Is Kyōraku-san going to be home…?" Kira bit his lip in uncertainty. "What if he's working late?"

"Ise-san always takes over his night shift on Fridays," Rangiku reassured her friend. "He'll be home."

"Okay…"

The two walked quietly to Rangiku's home, having had a shit day at school and needing to get away from everything. While Kira was still unaware of what Gin had done to his brother, he thought that the Ichimaru was just out wandering once again, hence his absence.

When they walked down the footpath of their street, they were just in time to see Shunsui's black Toyota Highlander pull into the driveway. They started to run the rest of the way, knowing it would only take a minute to get to the front door.

The flowers fluttered as Kira and Rangiku ran through Jūshirō's garden and caught up with Shunsui who was just now unlocking the door to their home.

"Shunsui!" Rangiku smiled brightly as she stopped beside him.

Shunsui looked at the two teenagers with surprise; he hadn't been expecting anyone. "Hey, guys. What are you two doing here?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Kira's having a shit week and you know I don't like Byakuya. Kira doesn't like him either so we thought we'd just come home."

Shunsui nodded in understanding as he stepped into the house. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack by the door. "Does Jū know you're here? I can't imagine he'll be too impressed to find out you'd rather come back here."

"He wasn't happy, no," Rangiku agreed. "But we wanted to drink with you again."

Shunsui chuckled and headed straight to the kitchen. He grabbed the closest bottle of sake and three dishes for the liquid. "Jū said he'd kill me if he caught me giving you two alcohol again. Dear Rangiku, you're gonna get me in trouble!"

Rangiku laughed and a small, timid smile crossed Kira's face. They grabbed the two sake dishes Shunsui held out to them and made their way into the living room. They sat on the chair, waiting for the brunet to enter.

"Here is a bottle of sake for you guys and one for me." Shunsui handed a bottle to Kira as he plopped himself down on the ground next to the couch. "Here's to having had a shitty time with life lately."

While the three emptied bottle after bottle into their dishes, hours passed by, and Shunsui felt himself becoming drunker than he would have liked to be since he was supervising the two teenagers. However, it seemed that said teens were drunker than _he _was, seeing as they were currently on the couch making out desperately with each other.

Shunsui sighed and laid back, keeping his eyes on the younger two. He yawned and glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was nearing ten o'clock at night, so he should probably put an end to this and get Rangiku and Kira into bed. …Nah; this was looking pretty good.

Before he could say a word, though, Shunsui's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and frowned when he saw Jūshirō's name on the screen.

"Hello?" Shunsui slurred in a drunken manner into the phone.

"Shun…" Said male could hear the uncertainty in Jūshirō's voice as the younger answered him. "…Could you… umm… do me a favour, please…?"

Shunsui rolled his eyes before he replied a bit harsher than he had intended to come off as. "I don' know, Jūshirō. _Shoul' _I? You jus' ran off withou' a word and lef' me 'ere. Why shoul' I do somethin' fer you?"

"…Are you drunk, Shun…?"

"No shi', Jū. I'm no' doin' anythin' fer you."

"…Please…" A strangled sob made itself known across the line. "…Please…"

"No."

Kira and Rangiku paid no mind to Shunsui's aggressive attitude and instead continued to make out on the couch. Rangiku slid her hand down the blond's side and ghosted it over his crotch. She smirked as the younger cried out and bucked his hips, wanting more of the touch.

Shunsui glanced over at them and continued watching the scene, feeling his pants becoming a tad tighter than they were before. He huffed into the phone as Jūshirō sounded like he was crying freely.

"Shun, please…" Jūshirō pleaded for what must have been the hundredth time to Shunsui's drunken mind.

"Wha'?!" Shunsui felt himself snapping into the phone. He was aware of the way Kira's eyes widened in fright but he was too pissed off with Jūshirō to reassure him. "Wha' the fuck do you wan' me to do fer you?!"

Jūshirō whimpered on the other end of the line. Shunsui was sure that the Ukitake was probably cowering; it wasn't the first time Shunsui had gotten drunk and snapped at him like that.

"…Can you…" Jūshirō coughed a few times before he continued on. Shunsui could hear someone in the background murmuring to him. "…Can you get Gin from the police station…?"

Shunsui's eyes widened in surprise at Jūshirō's timidly whispered request. "…Wha'…?"

"…I-I spoke to the police…" Jūshirō whispered again with a cough every now and then. "…I-I… Tōshirō wanted the charges dropped because he didn't want to have to go through anything like this…"

Shunsui growled into the other end of the phone as his patience reached the end of its rope. "So you wan' me to go get _your _kid and babysit 'im cause _you're _too much of a coward."

"…" Shunsui heard the sobs Jūshirō let escape at this accusation. "…Please…?"

"I'm fuckin' _drunk, _Jūshirō!" Shunsui shouted into the phone. "You really wanna pu' _me _in a car ta get _your _rapis' son?! Do it your fuckin' self!"

"S-shunsui…!" Jūshirō let the damn break loose at these words.

Shunsui was about to retaliate with hateful words, but someone had grabbed the phone from Jūshirō and started to talk.

Rangiku and Kira stayed silent as they watched Shunsui yell and scream into the phone. He was now apparently talking to Byakuya, and it was something about Gin. Neither of them understood what was going on, so they tried to ignore it and return to their make-out session.

Shunsui's yells lasted a few more minutes before he hung up. He turned to the two teenagers and offered a small smile, knowing that they hadn't done any wrong and didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"My apologies for upsettin' you, Kira-kun," Shunsui slurred to the young blond on his couch. "I know you don' like fightin'. Byakuya said he was bringin' Gin here, Rangiku-chan."

Rangiku's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what the hell was going on or why Gin wasn't in jail, but she knew better than to discuss the topic in front of Kira, who still had no idea about what had happened.

The girl just nodded, knowing it was best. She could feel her friend's curious gaze on her, so in an attempt to distract Kira, she slipped her hand into the boy's pants and grabbed him. She smirked at the breathy moan and the next buck of his hips that she was rewarded with.

"Ne, Rangiku-chan?" Shunsui asked with a voice laced in lust. "Kira-kun? Can I watch?"

Rangiku and Kira shared a look. The busty teenager asked her friend if that was alright, only to receive a shy nod from the younger. They crushed their lips back together as Rangiku ran a gentle hand over Kira's length.

Shunsui watched, clearly aroused but making no move to pleasure himself. He ran his gaze over Kira's skinny body when Rangiku removed the younger's clothing, but despite being as drunk as he was, he still noticed all the cuts and bruises that marred the boy's skin.

Shunsui wanted to reach out and touch the teenager's skin, but even though he knew Kira was gay, he also knew that he would frighten the boy if he did such a thing, so he kept silent about what he saw.

Rangiku, in her drunken haze, had forgotten that Kira liked boys and instead pulled her pants down, ready to impale herself upon him. However, she was quickly pushed away with a frightened whimper and greeted by the sight of Kira curling in on himself.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku questioned as she reached out to touch the younger's shoulder.

"'e's gay, Rangiku-chan," Shunsui explained, feeling the need to encourage them further. "'e doesn' wanna do stuff like tha'. You coul' probably get a few fingers in 'im but nothing more."

Rangiku nodded, taking the man's advice. Shunsui watched with restrained lust until the front door was pushed open and Byakuya stormed in with Gin at his side.

"Do you not know how to answer a door when someone knocks?" Byakuya growled at Shunsui. He glanced at the scene before him as he realised they were all drunk. He leant down and grabbed the bottles that still had sake in them before he raided the kitchen and took them out to his car.

For once, Shunsui didn't care that he was being deprived of alcohol and returned back to his live show. He didn't notice that Byakuya had come back into the house and was escorting a clearly-distressed Gin upstairs; this was far too enthralling.

Upstairs, Gin didn't know what to do. Rangiku and Kira… His two best friends… Byakuya stood in his doorway, and for the first time in a long time, Ichimaru knew he needed comfort. He made his way to the Kuchiki and wrapped his arms around the skinny form. He cried with unbridled heartbreak, unable to get the image of Rangiku being sexual with _Kira…_

Byakuya knew exactly what was bothering Gin, and for the first time, he felt as if he cared just a little about the silver-haired male. He stood awkwardly as Gin used him as a human pillow, not knowing what to do or say.

Byakuya definitely knew that he would be telling Jūshirō _everything _that he had witnessed though; Shunsui was a naturally perverted person, having slept with many others before he took Jūshirō as his next partner. The Kyōraku had cheated once or twice in his relationship with Ukitake, but the white-haired male loved him too much to want to break up with him. This, however… Getting kicks out of watching two inebriated teenagers – one of which was his adopted daughter – become sexually intimate was disgusting.

If the Kuchiki knew that he was just about to rip the entire family apart by reporting back to Jūshirō with this, he might not have done it, but how could he have foreseen the damage he was about to do by trying to help?


	13. Chapter 13

When Byakuya's eyes opened the next morning, he was rather surprised to find that he was slumped over in a chair in Gin's bedroom. He had said that he would sit with the silver-haired teenager until he fell asleep, but he didn't mean to have fallen into oblivion alongside him.

The Kuchiki looked at Gin's sleeping face. It was clear that he had been crying, and his jaw was taut. He must have still been distressed, even in his sleep.

Byakuya sighed as he stood up and stretched. He made his way downstairs, glad to see that it didn't appear as if Shunsui had molested the two teens throughout the night.

Kira and Rangiku were curled up on the couch together, sleeping peacefully. Kira's head was on Rangiku's chest and the girl's arms were around him. Shunsui was fast asleep on the ground next to the couch, snoring away as if his life depended on it. Byakuya was disgusted to see that the man had unzipped his pants and gotten off at some point.

Shaking his head, the male left the house and headed to his car. When he arrived back at his home, he found Jūshirō in Rukia's bedroom with said girl.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" Byakuya asked as he stepped into his sister's room and closed the door behind him.

"He's having a bath," Jūshirō explained. "Why?"

"There is something I believe you should know." Byakuya's voice was unusually soft as he sat down next to the Ukitake.

Jūshirō frowned, knowing that this could only be bad news. Did something happen with Gin…?

Byakuya thought about how he could approach the subject, knowing that it was an extremely sensitive topic for Jūshirō – he was sure that the white-haired male lied to himself constantly about whether or not Shunsui loved him, but Byakuya… had never been too sure about whether or not the brunet did or didn't love Ukitake.

"…I…" Byakuya licked at his lips before he continued on. He flinched when Jūshirō grabbed his hand but didn't try and remove it, knowing that despite his discomfort, Jūshirō would need the reassurance that _someone _loved him. "…I do not think you should return back to Kyōraku…"

Jūshirō flinched before he ducked his head. "…But… Shun loves me, Byakuya… He loves me…"

Byakuya moved closer, not knowing how he could comfort the older male but knowing that Jūshirō needed to hear the truth.

"I know you think that loves you, but I do not believe this is the case…"

Jūshirō bit his lip before he looked up at the raven-haired male with tears in his eyes. "Is this because he cheats on me…? I-I know he doesn't love them, Byakuya! He loves _me! _He never goes back to the same person twice! He always comes back to _me! _He loves and cares for me, Byakuya!"

Byakuya could see the way Jūshirō was growing frantic as he tried to deny the fact that his relationship wasn't as good as he lead himself to believe.

"Ukitake…" Byakuya glanced at Rukia, not sure what to do. He watched as his sister wrapped her arms around Jūshirō's shoulders and rested her chin on the white hair. "…Ukitake, it is not just the fact that he cheats on you – it is _who _he was cheating on with you last night."

"I don't…!" Jūshirō's body shuddered as he felt himself breaking down. He always tried so hard to ignore the pain Shunsui inflicted on him and he wasn't appreciating Byakuya digging it up.

"Ukitake." Byakuya placed his hands on Jūshirō's cheeks and turned the older to face him. "Ukitake. Listen to me. I would not bring this up if I did not think it was important. I know that it hurts you. I listen to you when you need to talk to someone about it, but I do not bring it up. You need to listen to me, Ukitake."

Jūshirō sobbed as he nodded. He knew that Byakuya was right.

"When I arrived at your home last night," Byakuya started, "no one answered the door, so I let myself in. I found Kyōraku in the living room surrounded by sake bottles."

"Shunsui always drinks!" Jūshirō tried to justify. "H-he drinks and it's okay because he was _drunk _last night! I can forgive that!"

"You should _not _forgive _that," _Byakuya growled. "That was… Matsumoto and that Kira boy were… being _intimate _on the couch, and Kyōraku was watching. He was… _erect, _Ukitake. When I woke up this morning, I had grounds to believe that things… may have gone _further_ after I took Ichimaru upstairs."

Jūshirō's eyes widened with shock and he paled. He was silent for a few seconds before bloody coughs assaulted his frail body, but Byakuya knew enough to be able to tell that this attack was brought on from stress.

Rukia grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table and handed them to her brother as she carefully rubbed Jūshirō's back, unable to believe Byakuya's words. She honestly liked Shunsui and couldn't see him doing the horrible things he had just been accused of. And Rangiku and Izuru? Izuru was gay, so why would they be doing things…?

When the onslaught of bloody coughs were soothed, Jūshirō continued desperately to try and justify Shunsui's actions, all the while trying to believe that it couldn't happen – that Shunsui was loyal only to him and Shunsui had never hurt him.

When Byakuya finally calmed Jūshirō down and helped him understand what had happened, he wasn't surprised when he was asked to take his white-haired friend back to his house so he could confront Shunsui.

Jūshirō had never truly been a pushover. He was lenient with his family and friends, never wanting to believe the worst, but even _he _had limits when it came to them. After a harsh reality check from Byakuya, he finally understood that he was being stupid trying to ignore the pain Shunsui put him through every day.

As the two sat in silence during the drive back to Jūshirō's house, they could both only hope that things would be okay somewhere in the future – because nothing was going to be alright for a long time.

**-XX-**

When Gin's eyes opened that morning, it was because there was a screaming match going on downstairs. He frowned and sat up, not knowing what was going on.

Silently, Ichimaru crept to his door and poked his head out, knowing that whoever was fighting was downstairs. He moved to the stairs and climbed down slowly, wondering if this was something he should be involved in; he knew that Shunsui and Jūshirō were the ones who were fighting, but he had never heard them like this before.

Shunsui and Jūshirō were right in each other's faces as they yelled and screamed while flailing their arms. Byakuya was over by the couch, handing the two teens their clothing. Rangiku didn't seem to know what to think while Kira was crying, clearly terrified.

Gin stepped closer to the couch, upset with Rangiku and angry with Kira, but he certainly didn't want to be on his own during this. Sure, the Kyōraku and Ukitake had argued before, and Shunsui had yelled at Jūshirō every once in a blue moon, but never before had this happened. Jūshirō was far too compliant and tended to avoid fights with his lover, but now…

"I always forgave you for _everything _you did, even when it hurt me!" Jūshirō screamed at his partner. "I told you everything was fine when it _wasn't! _But look at what you've done now! I asked you to stop drinking when I first brought the kids home, but you told me it would be fine! It's not fine! You're a horrible person!"

Shunsui scoffed before he retaliated with his own hurtful words. "I'm a horrible person?! I've known you since you were three! I was the only one apart from your family that went near you! No one wanted to touch such a disgusting person! I sat by your side every time you were hospitalised, even though I could have done better things with my time than sit with someone who is clearly too _weak _to survive without being coddled like a newborn baby! You should have died years ago and then maybe your kids wouldn't have such a shit life and _I _wouldn't be tied down with someone who needs constant care!"

Jūshirō flinched; his health had always been a sensitive topic for him. He had suffered severe self-worth issues because of the way he had been forced to live due to his illness.

"If you hate me so much, then go find someone else!" Jūshirō screamed. "I don't want to be with someone who took advantage of two intoxicated teens!"

"You don't give a shit about all the people I've slept with when I've been with you and you're now just starting to care about what I do behind your back?! You're lucky I didn't whore you out! I've considered it a few times – inviting men over and watching them take you against your will! It arouses me to no end to imagine you being raped!"

Gin tried to block out the rest of the fight, not wanting to hear anymore; it was sickening. Shunsui had always taken good care of Jūshirō and never in a thousand years could Gin have thought that something like this would happen. He hadn't even been aware of the fact that Shunsui slept around behind Ukitake's back.

There was shouting for a few more seconds before Gin's eyes widened in shock and Kira screamed at what Shunsui did to the white-haired man.

Byakuya sprung to his feet and stood in between Shunsui and the now-bleeding Jūshirō. He gripped the fist that had been spiralling back to the younger's face in order to connect with it for the fourth time.

"Get out of my way, Byakuya!" Shunsui shouted as he tried to shove the smaller male away. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Do not _ever _lay a hand on Ukitake again…" Byakuya hissed. He had not expected physical violence, but within seconds, Jūshirō had been punched three times in the face, kneed in the stomach and elbowed in the throat.

Jūshirō was oddly silent all of a sudden. He was on the floor, having been knocked over by Shunsui. His body trembled but it wasn't from fear, pain or even sadness. It was from anger. In the blink of an eye, Jūshirō had gotten back to his feet and lunged at Shunsui, shouting as he fought back against his attacker.

Gin could see the distress in the younger teens, so he grabbed their hands and lead them out of the house, not wanting them to have to see such things. He felt too numb to react negatively towards either of the younger ones and instead allowed Kira to curl up on his lap and cry into his chest.

"What started this?" Gin questioned, not understanding what had happened for such an unexpected act to play out before his eyes.

"…" Rangiku looked down at her feet as she played with her hands. She felt as if everything was her fault for having suggested drinking to Kira. "…Kira and I were drinking with Shunsui… W-we… I started to… kiss him, and… I touched him for a bit… Shunsui wanted to watch, and neither of us cared… I went to… to put Kira… _in _me, but… he didn't like that… I fingered him for a bit, and he really liked it… So did Shunsui… He talked Kira into… into giving him oral, and… he touched Kira for a bit… I was really… really _aroused, _so Shunsui fingered me, and… he used his mouth on me… We didn't have sex, but…"

Gin couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He wiped at his eyes, heartbroken to hear that Rangiku didn't love him enough to trust _him _to do those things with her and instead sought out others…

"I'm sorry, Gin…" Rangiku whispered. He wrapped her arms around Gin and crushed Kira between them, embracing them both tightly. "…I'm so sorry…"

Gin couldn't speak; he could only cry.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe he said those things to me…" Jūshirō whispered as Byakuya entered the centre of town. "…I…"

"I did not expect to hear such vulgar things from him, either." Byakuya agreed. He glanced into the rear-view mirror, looking at Gin and Kira in the backseat. Gin was staring out of the window while Kira slumped against him, sobbing. "Shall we stop for lunch before we return back to my home? It will be good to get food into all of our stomachs."

Jūshirō shrugged. Byakuya remained silent as he turned into the parking lot for McDonald's. He didn't like takeaway food and never ate it, but this wasn't about him; this was about Jūshirō and the two kids in the back of his car.

When Byakuya parked the car and turned it off, he looked at Jūshirō. The man was wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, scrutinising himself in the side-mirror. The Kuchiki felt sick looking at the bruises and cuts that adorned the man's face. There was a splatter of dried blood along the man's pale cheek, probably from when Shunsui cut Jūshirō's face open by pushing his face into the corner of the coffee table.

"Come here…" Byakuya said softly. He leant over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box of wet wipes.

Jūshirō flinched as Byakuya's hand rested on his cheek as the other wiped at his face with the wipe. He thought he had already cleaned off all the blood before they left, but he must have missed some of it.

"I look disgusting, don't I…?" Jūshirō whispered.

Byakuya shook his head. A black eye had formed around Jūshirō's left eye and the right side of his face was swollen and bruised from where he had been kicked multiple times. There were bruises around his wrists and neck and cuts all over his face and hands from where he had fallen in broken glass.

"You got him back just as good, I can assure you," Byakuya said softly. He turned back to the two teens in the backseat. "Come in so we can all unwind."

Jūshirō was hesitant to get out of the car, not wanting to be seen like this, but Byakuya was persistent, not wanting food in his precious car. He kept his head ducked as he walked behind Byakuya, hating the way people stared at him in horror. He was trying so hard to be strong, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to die right now, but he didn't want to worry Byakuya or the two teens more than they already were.

Shunsui had been so cruel to Jūshirō, and if the Ukitake had ever seen it coming, he had ignored the signs, telling himself his precious Shunsui wasn't capable of doing something like this. But now he been kicked out of his own house, lost his boyfriend, and was now constantly worrying about whether or not Rangiku would be safe with Shunsui.

Kyōraku had been willing to give up everything, but he wasn't going to let go of Rangiku. The girl had stayed silent when Shunsui pulled her into his arms and held her in a possessive manner, growling about how he'd sooner die than lose Rangiku.

Gin had been distressed about this, not wanting to part from his precious Rangiku, but he knew there was nothing that could be done.

Byakuya tensed when Jūshirō's warm hand grabbed his. He was uncomfortable with this, aware of the mutterings going on around them, but he pushed forward, knowing that as long as he could be strong, Jūshirō would do his best to be as well.

Kira clung to Gin as if he were sure the other customers were going to attack him. Gin was quiet, accepting of this, and he stayed close to his father.

"Is he okay…?"

Jūshirō sniffed as the cashier asked Byakuya about his welfare. He felt so… so_ weak! _

"He is fine," Byakuya replied calmly. "There had been a break in at his home so I am taking him and his children out for lunch while the police investigate."

The cashier frowned but believed Byakuya. She took their orders, her eyes fixated on the battered man.

"Let us sit down." Byakuya lead the others to a booth towards the back of the restaurant. He let Jūshirō slip in first and sat beside him while Gin and Kira occupied the other side.

They waited patiently for their orders, and once the food was in front of them, everyone seemed to pick at it, too stressed out to eat properly. Gin and Kira nibbled at their nuggets while Jūshirō and Byakuya shared chips.

"Why would he say those things…?" Jūshirō whispered a few moments of silence. Fresh tears rolled down his face. "…Was he really going to… let others rape me…?"

Byakuya didn't know what to say. It was true that he had witnessed Shunsui holding Jūshirō down earlier in an attempt to force him into sex, but nothing that had happened this morning he could have expected – not in a million years.

"I do not know how to answer your question…" Byakuya looked away, not wanting to see the crestfallen expression on Jūshirō's face. "I do think it is better to try and not think about what happened."

"Shunsui…" Jūshirō whispered, his voice thick with agony. "…I love Shunsui…"

"I know you do…" Byakuya ducked his head. "…I know you do…"

"Why did he do this…?" Jūshirō asked.

"Perhaps he has had a rough life and hid his pain, Ukitake. I do not know the answers to your questions."

"I know he got molested when he was little…" Jūshirō whispered. "…But still…"

Byakuya exhaled. "Ukitake… That in itself is enough to damage someone. I understand that you're hurting, Ukitake, but please do not dwell on this – Kyōraku is not worth it."

Jūshirō didn't know what to say. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, though; he buried his face in Byakuya's shoulder and cried his heart out.

The people who had stared when they had walked in were now staring ten-times harder, some of them even shooting Byakuya filthy glares as if he were the cause of Jūshirō's misery.

Kira rubbed at his eyes, trying not to cry himself. He hadn't wanted to return back to his own home, sure that his foster parents would be ready to hurt him for having stayed out longer than he had said he would.

Gin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, still pissed off for having been sexually intimate with Rangiku, but knowing that he was being unreasonable; the boy had been drunk at the time and even sober, he desperately longed to feel as if he were loved.

Byakuya didn't know what to do with Jūshirō. He didn't want the older male leaning on him like this, but he knew he would only upset Ukitake more if he pulled away. He sighed and stayed where he was, picking up a chip from the packet and chewing on it slowly.

"Instead of ignoring him, why don't you try comforting him."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the cold voice behind him. He turned around, coming face-to-face with an older woman.

"May I ask how any of this concerns you?" Byakuya growled.

"He's clearly distressed in a public place and is seeking comfort," the woman spat back. "Why are you ignoring him? And that blond boy, too! Oh, what is _wrong _with you?"

Byakuya didn't show it, but those words hurt him. He spun back around, trying to ignore the woman who was now bitching at him from behind. He didn't do anything other than let Jūshirō pour his heart and soul out into his shoulder until he cried himself to sleep, having chosen instead to observe the little touches of comfort Gin gave Kira.

The Kuchiki would never admit it, but he was watching the two teens exchange comfort in order to learn how he himself could help someone. So far, he had decided that kisses on the forehead were automatically out of the question, a hug _may _be acceptable as long as it was Rukia or someone very close to him such as Jūshirō, there was _no way _he was going to let someone on his lap, and little pets on the back and shoulder were okay.

"Have you both finished eating?" Byakuya asked the teens. He stood up when they nodded, looking down at Jūshirō. He leant down and scooped the Ukitake up into his arms, not feeling comfortable with this scenario but knowing it would just be cruel to try and wake the older male back up so soon after having desperately wanted to escape from reality.

Once Jūshirō was back in the car and safely strapped in, Byakuya returned to his home.

**-XX-**

"Izuru!"

Kira flinched as Rukia gasped his name out. He had walked into her bedroom in order to find her like Byakuya had suggested, but he wasn't expecting to find two other familiar males with the Kuchiki female.

"What happened to you, Izuru?" Ichigo Kurosaki questioned with wide eyes. "You look as if you've been crying."

"No shit, dumbass," Renji Abarai said. "You know he's depressed so why would you expect anything more?"

Rukia slapped the red-headed male across the head. She knew that her best friend could be an asshole, but this… She stood up from the bed and moved to Kira, taking the boy's hand in her own. She glanced back at Renji and Ichigo with a stern gaze.

"You both are to stay here and leave us be," Rukia called over her shoulder as she lead Kira over to the spare room. Once they were both situated safely behind the closed door, Rukia spoke. "What happened, Izuru? Are you okay?"

Kira shook his head as fresh tears fell from his eyes. He collapsed to his knees and curled up into a ball, too distressed to speak.

Rukia leant down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, truly worried. She shot a subtle glance at Kira's wrists, wishing with all her being that there would be no fresh cuts or reopened wounds. She sighed in relief when everything seemed the same as the last time she had looked at them, if only a little more healed.

A soft knock on the door startled Rukia and it was then she realised she had no idea how long she had been sitting here with Kira. She opened the door, ready to yell at Ichigo and Renji to mind their own businesses, but stopped as Byakuya spoke urgently.

"Ukitake has been taken to the hospital," Byakuya said. Rukia knew her brother well enough to hear the way his voice cracked as he tried not to cry.

Rukia gasped and stood up. "What happened?!"

"…" Byakuya ducked his head and turned to the side, trying to hide the way tears started streaming from his eyes. "…I left him in the living room so that I could prepare tea for him, but when I came back…"

Rukia helped her brother sit down and leant him against the wall. She placed her hands on his shoulders, hating to see him like this. "Was it another attack? I didn't hear any coughing…"

Byakuya shook his head. "…He… I found him in the downstairs bathroom… He has… slashed his wrists and overdosed on my antidepressants…"

Rukia didn't know what to say. She had never thought Ukitake would do something like that; he was always so happy and optimistic… always smiling… It just now dawned on her that it all could have been a mask to hide his true feelings, though…

"I'm going to the hospital with Tōshirō and Gin…" Byakuya sobbed. "…T-they want to be there with him…"

Rukia nodded. She wanted, with all her being, to go with them, but she knew she had to take care of Kira.

"I'll stay here with Izuru, nii-sama…" Rukia whispered. She hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek before she helped him to his feet. She watched him go before she turned back to Kira and hugged him.

"Izuru…" Rukia sobbed. Kira, despite his own distress, knew that Rukia needed to be with her friends.

Together, they made their way back to Rukia's bedroom where Renji and Ichigo quickly came to Rukia's aid.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N It's been a while since I updated, but I was focusing on a fic I started not long ago, having really, REALLY enjoyed it. Anyway, this chapter is only short, but I wanted to put something out there so you guys know I haven't abandoned it.**

Gin was scared. He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Tōshirō and Byakuya, desperate to hear news about his father. Byakuya was pacing and Tōshirō was fast asleep, spread out across two chairs.

_This must be how they feel when it's me…_ Gin thought to himself. _…So scared… Afraid of losing me… Dad… I-I love ya… Please, be okay…_

**-XX-**

Hours had passed by before nurses would let them see Jūshirō. As expected, Tōshirō kept his distance from his brother, too scared to even look at him. He stayed by Byakuya's side, his eyes fixed solely on his father.

Gin sat on the hospital bed, horrified by the sight of the oxygen machine that was breathing for Jūshirō. He had seen this far too many times, but the bandages around his dad's wrists were something new.

The Ichimaru couldn't do it; he needed Rangiku there with him. He stood up, desperately fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. With a quick mumbled apology to Byakuya, Gin was gone.

**-XX-**

Rangiku was quiet as she sat on the couch with Shunsui. Her head was in his lap, exhausted from having cried so much. Shunsui was intent on drinking himself into oblivion, not wanting to remember this day at all.

There was silence between the two of them except for Rangiku's sniffs and the contents of the sake bottle sloshing around as it moved rather abruptly every now and then.

"I miss Gin…" Rangiku whispered, wanting desperately to talk to Shunsui about her problems.

Shunsui frowned. He put down the sake bottle and pulled Rangiku onto his lap. He held her tight, resting his chin on her hair. "I know you do… I'm sorry, but it's best to just forget about them… I'm so sorry this happened… But at least we have each other now… It'll be okay… Just… try and forget Gin, okay?"

Rangiku shook her head, trying not to snap angrily at her beloved Shunsui. Gin was her best friend and her reason for living, and if she couldn't have him, then she didn't want to live.

Silence filled the air between them once again as Shunsui continued to drown his sorrows in alcohol and Rangiku slowly slipped off to sleep in his lap.

Just as Rangiku felt herself slipping into a dream, a loud, urgent knock on the door brought her back into the world of the conscious.

Shunsui stood up and moved to get the door. Rangiku flinched as she hears him yelling at someone and moved to see what was going on.

"Ya don't understand..." Gin whispered from the door as tears ran down his cheeks. "Ya not gettin' it..."

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked as she moved to stand between Shunsui and Gin.

"Dad is in hospital..." Gin sobbed. "He... tried to kill himself..."

Shunsui fell silent at these words. He stared at Gin for a few more seconds before he turned and grabbed his car keys from the key rack on the wall. He grabbed Rangiku's hand and pulled her towards Gin before je grabbed the younger male's hand next.

"I didn't mean for this to happen..." Shunsui whispered as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "I..."

Neither Rangiku nor Gin spoke as they got into the car and instead held hands, needing nothing more than comfort.

-XX-

Byakuya growled as Shunsui walked into the room, his face stained with tears. He didn't say anything and instead watched closely as the brunet grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Juu-chan..." Shunsui whispered as he squeezed the pale man's hand tightly. "I... I'm so sorry... I love you so fucking much... I'm sorry for what I said... I'm so sorry... I love you with all my heart..."

"The doctors have said he slipped into a coma."

Shunsui turned at Byakuya's voice. He wiped at his eyes, hating himself for what he had caused.

"...How..." Shunsui whispered. "...How did this happen...?"

"You broke his heart." Byakuya's voice was cold and unforgiving. "It did not matter what I did for him; he was distraught. He swallowed the entire packet of my anti-depressants and pain killers. He also slit his wrists."

Shunsui shook his head. "..."

"They had to pump his stomach several times. He was awake during it and he resisted. He didn't want to be saved."

"..." Shunsui lowered his head, resting it on Jūshirō's shoulder. He cried, never having felt as horrible as he did now. He couldn't live with himself, having made his loved one hurt enough to want to end his own life.

Gin and Rangiku stood by the door, watching. Gin was struggling to keep his emotions under control, seeing the way Shunsui was so distraught and Toshiro slept in clear heartbreak, tears slipping down his cheeks, even during his sleep.

Gin collapsed to the ground, not wanting to be in the same room as his father while he was in a coma.

Rangiku wrapped her arms around Gin's shoulders, holding him close. She knew that no matter how much she loved Jūshirō, there was nothing that she could do to help other than look out for her best friend.

-XX-

Two weeks had passed by, and Jūshirō still hadn't awoken from his coma. Byakuya and Shunsui had not left his side, and Toshiro did the best to be with his dad that he could for a twelve-year-old.

Gin was sitting at home on his bed, unable to cope. This was just too much for him. He had never thought that his father could mean as much to him as he did, but here he was.

Rangiku was downstairs, trying to make lunch for them in an effort to try and cheer Gin up, despite knowing that it was useless.

Gin understood that it wasn't his fault that Jūshirō had tried to end his own life, but he knew that his difficult, hateful nature had made things hard for his dad; especially after everything he had done to his family within the last couple of months.

The Ichimaru knew that he was being selfish, but Gin couldn't keep up; not anymore.

Gin got to his feet and moved to his desk. He pulled his pocket knife out of his drawer and flicked it open. With a glance to the bedroom door to make sure Rangiku wasn't about to enter, he raised the blade to his wrist and pushed in deeper than he usually did. He immediately felt the effects; he didn't feel the pain but his vision started to become dotty and fade. His ears rung and he felt nauseous.

The Ichimaru barely heard the shout Rangiku made, and he could only stare as the girl wrapped his arm in an abandoned t-shirt she had picked up from the ground. Blood stained through it, and Rangiku had to wrap several clothing pieces around the wound and lay her friend down on the bed for nearly twenty minutes before the bleeding stopped.

Gin was still conscious, but he was in a lot of pain and very dizzy. Rangiku stayed with him, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. They stared at each other, Rangiku in heartbreak and Gin in confusion; why should Rangiku try so hard to take care of him...? To stop him from dying...? She should have just left him there...

But then, when Rangiku placed her lips over Gin's just seconds later, everything made sense. Rangiku felt the same way about him and Gin did towards her.

Gin raised a shaking arm and placed it around her, pulling her closer. Rangiku complied, opening her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds before they pulled away, staring at each other once again.

"I love you, Gin..." Rangiku whispered, taking his hand in her own. And that was when she broke down.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N The lemon is in this chapter. Keep in mind that due to personal issues, I've never really ventured into straight pairings AT ALL and have only recently been feeling confident enough to get into it, so I have minimal experience with this kind of thing. **

**Also, I'm considering making this the second last chapter and doing an epilogue type chapter next. Your thoughts on this would be appreciated :)**

Ever since Rangiku and Gin had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, the world had seemed easier for Gin. He felt as if despite the hardships in his life, he finally had the strength to push through it; which was exactly why he was sitting back in Jūshirō's hospital room two months later.

The doctors had said that they didn't think Jūshirō was going to come out of his coma and it might be kinder to turn off the life support, especially since Jūshirō didn't want to live anyway and his body was deteriorating worse than it already had throughout his life.

Currently, the white-haired man's family, including the two Kuchiki's, were gathered together, discussing this.

"Considering that his body probably will not hold out for much longer because of this," Byakuya started, regret dripping in his voice, "he will not live a pleasant life if he ever does wake up."

Tōshirō, who was seated on Shunsui's lap, whimpered. He was careful to look anywhere but at Gin, and he spoke in a timid tone. "But... I-I don't want dad to go..."

Shunsui rubbed Tōshirō's cheek with his thumb. "I know... I know..."

"But wouldn't you rather him not be in pain?" Rangiku reached out and held the child's hand. "He's suffering, and it won't be nice to leave him in that pain."

Tōshirō shook his head, his eyes wide. "I don't want to live without dad, Rangiku... T-the thought of... him dying..."

Hitsugaya couldn't finish his sentence; he started crying, twisting on Shunsui's lap and burying his face into the man's chest. Shunsui just held him closer, wiping at his own tears.

"I don't want him to go either, Shiro-chan..." Shunsui whispered, trying to comfort the boy. "But the thing is, what we want is not what's best for Jūshirō... I love him, and I want him to be with us always, but he's going to suffer very much if he survives... I-I couldn't put him through that pain..."

Gin had been silent throughout this, just holding Rangiku's hand and looking down at his lap. It hurt that his brother was still afraid of him, and this conversation was breaking his heart, but...

"I don't want dad ta be taken off life support," Gin stated finally, looking up to meet everyone's eyes. "I know he did this ta himself, but... It doesn't necessarily mean he won't be happy if he wakes up. I-I... I wanted ta die fer so long, and I tried it, but... I'm happy now..."

"But think about how poorly his life will be," Shunsui said softly. "His body is deteriorating from his disease worse than ever. He's going to be bedridden for a long time, if not for the rest of his life. He's going to be so weak, he'll need us to do everything for him."

"That's fine..." Gin said, not backing down from his decision. "If it's too much for ya, I can take care of him myself."

"Think about his feelings." Byakuya said. "How is he going to feel knowing he cannot do anything? He is prideful, and he has already had to be cared for his entire life."

Gin frowned, knowing that Byakuya was right. He turned to Rangiku and rested his head on her shoulder. "...Two months..."

"Hm?"

"If he doesn't show signs of wakin' up in two months, we'll do it then..."

Shunsui choked on a sob as he nodded. The reality that he may just lose his lover, his best friend; his whole world, had just sunk in.

Byakuya was crying silently as he held his sister, not wanting to say goodbye to the man he saw as his father, but knowing it was better this way for Jūshirō.

"Gin..." Rangiku whispered as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Gin, let's go home, okay?"

Gin nodded and stood up. He grabbed Rangiku's hand, ready to leave, but they were stopped by Shunsui.

"Let me drive you home..." Shunsui whispered as he passed Tōshirō over to Byakuya. "I need a rest..."

The three were silent as they walked out to Shunsui's car. Gin and Rangiku sat in the back, just holding each other.

The fifteen minutes it took to get from the hospital and to their home felt like forever but, when they finally walked into the house, Shunsui headed upstairs immediately, going straight for his bedroom without a word.

Gin and Rangiku sat down on the couch. The Ichimaru was looking down at his lap, his hands shaking. Rangiku wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"I think you should try and have a sleep, Gin," Rangiku whispered. "I'll stay with you."

Gin shook his head. "Ya know I can't sleep..."

The blonde girl kissed her boyfriend gently before she nodded. "I know... But at least try, okay?"

Gin shook his head, not even wanting to try. He lay down and rested his head on Rangiku's lap. "...Hey, Ran...?"

"Hmm?" Rangiku ran her hand through the silver hair.

"...Am I selfish fer not wantin' dad ta die...?" Gin whispered.

"No. He's your father, Gin." Rangiku didn't hesitate in order to answer. "Even with what happened with Shunsui, and Kira and myself, I still love him and I didn't want to leave him. I know it's different, but..."

"I still don't understand why ya did that with Kira..."

"We were drunk," Rangiku whispered. "Kira was aroused and I was trying to fill the void in my heart. I'm just so sorry I did it... I feel like it's all our fault for what happened..."

"It's not," Gin said. "I don't blame yas. I was... really upset, but... I-I know yers were drunk..."

Rangiku moved to lay next to Gin, pressing her lips against his. When they pulled away for air, Gin whispered, "Ya know... I hurt, too... I-I wanna make love with ya one day soon, Ran..."

Rangiku nodded. "Me too."

With that said, the busty teenager slipped her hand down Gin's pants and stroked him, smiling at the small moan she was rewarded with. She wrapped her hand around the semi-hard member and kissed her best friend again.

"R-ran..." Gin whispered as he raised his hips, trying to get more friction. He had never done this to himself and, ever since he had gotten off the streets, his only experience was when he had abused his brother. But this... It felt as if Rangiku's touch was able to wash away all of the suffering he had endured, the pain and the fear he had lived with from such a young age.

Rangiku smiled. She pulled Gin's shirt off and ran her hand over his stomach. They had seen each other naked many times over the years, but right now it felt as if it were the first time seeing him without a shirt. She ran a hand over his chest, feeling the raised scars he had on otherwise smooth skin.

Gin smiled up at her, his eyes opened fully for once. He shifted slightly when the girl's hand sailed over a particularly sensitive spot on his side and let out a pleased sigh. He raised his hips when he felt his pants being tugged down from his waist and assisted the girl in removing them. He lay bare before his best friend, his one dream finally turning into a reality.

Rangiku pulled her own clothing off next, exposing herself to Gin. She smiled as his large hand reached up and cupped one of her breasts. She was surprised that she didn't pull away but, as Kira and Shunsui seemed to have proved, she had recovered from her own abuse fairly well to allow this to be happening.

"Gin..." Rangiku whispered as his hand travelled lower, caressing her stomach. She moved closer and kissed him again. "Gin, I love you so much..."

"I love ya, too, Ran." Gin slipped his finger inside of his friend, feeling himself becoming more aroused by the second. He unconsciously licked at his lips when Rangiku let out a soft whimper.

Gin sat up and moved on top of Rangiku, laying his body on the younger girl's. He rubbed himself against her opening, moaning at the feel of it. Truth be told, it would be his first time with a woman. He reached down and grabbed himself, ready to push it into Rangiku but the blonde grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I want to..." Rangiku blushed and looked away. "Y-you know..."

Gin tilted his head. "I thought ya would be afraid ta do that. Ya don't have ta if yer not comfortable, Ran. I don't mind."

Rangiku shook her head and pushed Gin off her. She crawled onto her knees and reached out, grabbing the hard shaft in her hand. She eyed it warily, feeling a bit anxious as she thought about what she wanted to do.

"R-ran, I - a-ahh..." Gin moaned as the head of his member was engulfed by Rangiku's mouth. He held himself still, knowing that his girlfriend was probably nervous doing this and he didn't need to make it worse for her. He closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling, never having felt such pleasurable sensations before.

Rangiku couldn't take much of Gin into her mouth without feeling overwhelmed, but Ichimaru did not complain as the base of his shaft received attention from the girl's hands instead. He bucked slightly, doing his best not to gag Rangiku.

"W-wait..." Gin moaned, reaching out to push the younger away. "I-I..."

Rangiku understood and released the hard organ in her mouth. She smiled at Gin and moved to lay against him, cuddling in close.

Gin was panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Rangiku, smiling back. "Can I... do it now...?"

Rangiku nodded. She moved to lay on her back, glad that the couch was big enough to support them both, and moaned as Gin moved to lie atop her again. She winced slightly when he pushed the tip of himself inside her, but she didn't move to stop him.

"Tell me if I upset ya or anythin', Ran," Gin whispered as he pushed in further.

Rangiku nodded. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Gin's neck, holding him close. She groaned once he started to move, moving in short, slow thrusts.

Ichimaru reached down and placed a finger on where he knew Rangiku's pleasure spot was. He felt another stroke of arousal hit him as Rangiku let out a pleasures cry.

Gin didn't last long at all; his climax approached and he bit his lip, trying to last longer for Rangiku's sake. He let out a loud groan as he emptied himself inside of Rangiku, whimpering softly as he felt her muscles tighten around him.

Rangiku released a blissful moan, reaching up and entangling her fingers in his silver locks.

Gin collapsed in a sweaty, panting mess atop his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek, moving to lay next to her.

Rangiku snuggled in close, closing her eyes and purring as arms enclosed around her.

"Love ya... Ran..." Gin whispered before he fell fast asleep.

Rangiku smiled as she felt herself slipping into oblivion as well. "I love you, too..."

As the two slept in each other's arms, Shunsui made his way downstairs. He frowned at the sight that awaited him before he smiled softly and fetched them a blanket.

The brunet reached out and ran  
his hands through their hair before he left, trying desperately to understand where he had gone wrong with his own boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tōshirō..."

A year had passed since Rangiku and Gin had their first time together. Tōshirō flinched and turned as his brother spoke his name. "Y-yes...?"

Gin smiled weakly, his eyes shining with sadness. He reached out and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Ya know I love ya. Right?"

Tōshirō nodded. They had made amends recently over what Gin had done all that time ago, but Tōshirō was still trying to get over his fear. He loved his brother and didn't want them to be on bad terms, so he was trying so hard to move on.

Gin smiled. "I'm glad. Rangiku and I are goin' out ta see a movie. Wanna come?"

Tōshirō smiled back. "What movie is it?"

"It has dragons in it." Ichimaru winked, knowing that it would peak his brother's interest.

A genuine smile crossed the child's face as he nodded. "Okay. When are we going?"

"Soon. Ran is upstairs, helpin' dad with his bath. We'll go once dad is settled again, ne?"

"Okay." Tōshirō hugged his brother, happier than he had been in a while. He scampered off and upstairs, presumably to get ready for his day out, leaving Gin alone downstairs.

The silver-haired male moved over to the couch and sat down, smiling softly. He was happy now; he finally had the girlfriend he had wanted for years, his brother was happy with him again, and his dad was still alive and kicking, albeit extremely weakly; it had been a miracle for him to pull through from the coma but, as expected, his body was too weak to function as it had before, leaving him in permanent care of his family.

A few minutes had passed by quicker than Gin had realised, and Rangiku was soon coming down the stairs, a sad smile on her face as she pulled herself against Gin, cuddling in close.

"Love ya, Ran..." Gin whispered as he kissed the younger female. His arms encased her in a protective manner and he shuffled closer, resting his chin on the blonde hair. "I'm glad I have ya in my life. I don't know what I'd have done without ya."

"Same here, Gin," Rangiku whispered back. "I love you, too. With all my heart."

Gin kissed the younger again before he took her hand and pulled away. "I asked Shiro-chan ta to come with us. Is that okay?"

"It's fine; you should know that, Gin." Rangiku laughed softly. "Shall we go and get him?"

"I wanna say bye ta dad, first." Gin started walking with Rangiku to the stairs, squeezing her hand on the way. "Is Shunsui with him?"

"Yes; he said he was going to dress Jūshirō and have a nap with him. Shunsui is much better now, don't you think?"

Gin nodded. "He stopped drinkin' and got help for himself. He's been very good with dad; very lovin'."

It was true; Shunsui had been extra careful with Jūshirō since the man had woken up, never wanting to experience such despair again. He had taken anger management classes and was seeing a therapist to help with his issues – Shunsui hadn't been lying when he had told Jūshirō he wanted to watch the younger man being raped, which stemmed from his own sexual abuse as a child.

Jūshirō, in turn, had been a little frightened of Shunsui, but was now glad that the problems in their relationship were being resolved. He was falling into depression about being bedridden and needing to rely on everyone else, but Shunsui had organised with his work assistant, Nanao, to take over a lot of his shifts so that he could be there with Ukitake and help him through the bad times. They seemed to spend a lot of time together on Jūshirō's laptop, working on the children's stories that were so popular.

Gin knocked on the bedroom door politely, waiting for Shunsui to tell him it was okay to come in before he walked into the room.

"Hello, Gin." Shunsui smiled as he ran his fingers through Jūshirō's white locks. The man in question was lying on top of him, fast asleep. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted ta say bye to dad," Gin said softly as he walked closer, not wanting to wake his father; it was no surprise that he was always tired these days as a result of his worsening illness. "Ran is takin' Shiro-chan and me out to watch a movie."

Understanding crossed Shunsui's features; he knew that Tōshirō was coming along in order to re-establish the bond he once had with his brother. The man nodded. "Have fun. I'll tell Juu-chan you said bye when he wakes up."

"Thanks." Gin reached out and brushed hair away from his dad's face before he leant down and placed a soft kiss on the feverishly hot forehead. "Bye, dad. Love ya lots."

Jūshirō just shifted in his sleep, resting his head underneath Shunsui's chin. He let out a small squeak as Shunsui's strong arms wrapped around his frail frame.

"Bye, Gin-kun," Shunsui called as he placed his face in against the white hair, content.

"Bye."

Rangiku and Tōshirō were waiting outside the bedroom for Gin and, once he had joined them, they made their way outside to the car Shunsui had bought for the two older kids as a birthday present for their conjoined birthday presents; their birthdays were both in September, so Jūshirō and Shunsui usually gave them both gifts and a party in between their respective birthdays.

Rangiku was the one driving them as Gin hadn't gotten his license yet, not feeling confident enough to do the test despite Shunsui encouraging him to. She was a safe driver and paid attention, getting them to the theatres without trouble.

They entered the theatre room not long later after getting tickets and buying as much food as they could carry (their family had more money than they knew what to do with it, so why not spend it on food?) and sat down, happy to be together.

Tōshirō cuddled up against his brother and smiled, feeling at ease around him for the first time in a long time. He giggled as Gin's arm wrapped around him and held him close, feeling like everything was going to be okay between them once more.

**-XX-**

Jūshirō's eyes opened slowly that night, and he was curious as to where Shunsui had gotten to. He pushed his upper body off the bed with quivering arms that threatened to give out on him any second and looked around. Shunsui was nowhere in sight.

"Shun...?" Jūshirō called, rolling over to the side of the bed. He slung his legs down and tried to stand, only to collapse in a heap on the floor. He curled up, crying softly, feeling so weak and useless. It broke his heart to be unable to look after himself and do something as simple as sit without having to be held.

The white-haired man wasn't sure how long he had laid there for but, soon enough, gentle hands were on his back, telling him to stop crying in a gentle manner. He looked up, his green eyes meeting Shunsui's. He moved to sit in the man's lap, sobbing slowly as arms were wrapped around him.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Shunsui questioned, running his hands over the younger man's body as if to find any injuries.

Jūshirō shook his head. "I just... wanted to _do _something... You know...? Without someone helping me..."

"I know..." Shunsui kissed Jūshirō's forehead gently and stood up, pulling Jūshirō along with him. He held the smaller man steady as Ukitake's legs shook violently underneath him from weight they could not handle. "Let's go downstairs and get out of bed for a while, okay?"

Jūshirō nodded. He allowed himself to be picked up and carried downstairs and, when they were seated on the couch, he rested his head on his lover's lap, just glad to be out of the room for once. He could hear his kids talking from the kitchen and he smiled, reaching out and grabbing Shunsui's hand.

"Shiro-chan and Gin are talking again, aren't they?" Jūshirō asked.

Shunsui nodded. "They are. They're making dinner together for us. Gin said he'd teach Shiro-chan how to cook."

Jūshirō smiled and buried his head beneath Shunsui's chin. He shivered as hands ran down his emaciated body but didn't move to stop the hands that were slipping in underneath his clothes.

"Do you want to...?" Shunsui's husky voice whispered into the pale man's ear.

Jūshirō moaned and nodded, only to be disappointed when Shunsui chuckled and pulled away.

"Not until you've eaten, Juu-chan," Shunsui whispered. He laughed at the pout on Jūshirō's face and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jūshirō mumbled back.

Ukitake stayed in his partner's lap for a while until dinner was ready before he was sat on the couch, propped up against many throw pillows, and fed slowly. He couldn't complain because, after dinner, he was taken back to the bedroom and had the sweetest love made to him.

Downstairs, Rangiku and Tōshirō were sitting on the couch while Gin was placing a DVD in the player. They shuffled over and made room for him when he came back, Tōshirō on his lap and Rangiku leaning against him, as they got ready to watch movies for the rest of the night.

None of their lives were, or ever had been, perfect, but in small moments like this, it sure seemed like life was flawless.


End file.
